Confessions of the Broken Hearted
by milk carton mug-shot
Summary: Billys cousin and good friend Jessica is bringing her band to visit him and the rest of the School of Rock crew for the Summer...Finished
1. Meeting the character

1**(A/N Hello well me and my friend Girly Girly (Jessie!) Are writing this fan fic together so yeah enjoy!)**

**Characters:**

Sarah:_ Lead Guitar and Singer for her band._

Very punk, a little bit boy crazy but is care full around them because she has had her heart broken so many times.She is nice and loves to speak her mind. Best friends with Jessica.

Jessica:_ Bass and back up vocals._

A girly punk, a perfectionist. Best friends with Sarahcousins and very good friends with Billy. Can be very, very preppie at times.Very nice!

Dylan:_ Guitar and back up vocals. _

Perverted, punk, Open minded (about girls _hem hem_) Shy around people that he doesn't knowRude to people that he does not like.

Bayne: _Drums and back up vocals._

Shy, punk, Although being in a band is slowly changing that. Makes fun of people that he does not like.

**(A/N Ok, we have changed around the character positions in the original School of Rock band, just so that we could make it fit with our story.)**

Billy: _Keyboard_

Dewey:_ Manager_

Zack:_ Guitar_

Freddy:_ Drums_

Summer:_ Singer_

Katie:_ Bass_

**(A/N Ok, so there you go, there is what you will need to know for the story. We shall update soon.)**


	2. Truth or dare?

**(A/N Ok well here is the first chapter review and enjoy!) **

Jessica walked into the room.

"Hey guys." she said to her fellow band members Sarah, Dylan, and Bayne. "I was just talking to my cousin Billy, He is part of a band too, and he invited us to stay for the summer with them."

"Who is this Billy? Is he cute or is he not? Oh and a oh...yeah go American chicks! It's my turn to break some chicks hearts MUAH HAHA!" Dylan said. **(A/N Remember they are in England.)**

"Oh shut up" said Sarah smacking him in the arm.

* * *

"Hey guys" said Billy walking into the room.

"I was just talking to my cousin Jessica on the phone, and she was telling me about the band she is in, and I invited her and her fellow band members to come and stay the summer with us."

"Are there any hot girls in this band?" Freddy asked, getting a well deserved slap from Summer.

"Hey, what was that for?" Freddy asked.

"Aren't I hot, I mean I AM your girlfriend!" Summer exclaimed.

"Any ways, they are coming tomorrow", Billy said.

* * *

"Wow, that was a long flight", said Bayne.

"Well duh, I mean we did fly from England!" Jessica said.

"Why don't we get a cab"? Dylan suggested.

"WHAT? WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY SONNY?" Sarah asked.

Jessica sighed. She walked over to Sarah and pulled one of her headphones out of her ear.

"Hey, what? And by the way what DID the perv say?" **(A/N Sarah and Dylan make fun of each other a lot in this story...and in real like just to clue you in.) **

"Hey I am not a perv you're the perv!" Dylan exclaimed.

"That was a sucky come back" Sarah told him.

"Any ways, when we can stop arguing, I think it would be a good idea to get a cab", Jessica said.

"You know what, you are both pervs, Get over it!" Said Bayne who was looking at Sarah and Dylan, staring furiously at each other.

Jessica put down her suitcase, walked over to the side of the curb, and put two fingers in her mouth, and whistled. A cab came speeding up.

"Wow that was hot I never knew you could do that." Dylan said.

"Get your hormones under control, and get in the cab you horny banana" Said Sarah, smacking him in the back of the head.

Dylan glared at Sarah and raised his hand to smack her. "Oh crap, I can't hit a girl." He said. He turned to Bayne. "Can you do me a favor and smack her, I mean girls can hit girls right?"

"Just get in the cab!" Said Jessica freaking out. "And by the way Bayne isn't a girl you fag." She said as an after thought.

Finally (to Jessica's relief) they all climbed in the cab.

* * *

_Knock, Knock _

Billy stepped away from his key board, and answered the door.

"Woa, this house is pimp!" Said one of the boys standing out side the door.

"Dylan, the only reason you think its pimp, because you want to BE a pimp." Sarah said.

"Oh, ya, well you want me to BE your pimp." Dylan shot back.

"Ok, I have to admit, that WAS pretty good", said Bayne sticking out his hand for a high five.

Billy laughed. "Hi, I'm Billy. Come on inside and meet the band."

"Hi Billy, excuse me for a moment please." Jessica said. She turned around and smacked Dylan, Bayne and Sarah in the back of the head.

After some glares, the four band mates followed Billy inside.

"Ok, every one meet my cousin Jessica, Bayne, Sarah and Dylan" said Billy introducing them all to the School of Rock. "This is Freddy", he continued, pointing to a blonde haired boy, "This is Summer", pointing to the brown haired girl sitting next to him "this is Zack", he pointed to a brown haired boy sitting next to Summer "Wow he is kind of hot" Sarah whispered to Jessica. 'This is Katie" he said pointing to a girl who had brown hair, "And this is Dewey, our manager" Billy continued, pointing to a man in his mid thirties, with sandy brown hair.

"Hey well it is nice to meet you all." Bayne said.

"Ya, thanks for having us", Sarah said.

"Oh stop sucking up!" Dylan said.

"I'm not!" Sarah argued.

"Are too"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!'

"Oh, Much gadda ga hee hee. You bitch" Dylan said.

"Hey I'm the one who taught you that you can't use it against me!" Sarah said.

"I just did didn't I" Dylan said.

"I will smack you silly!" Sarah said raising a hand till someone took it.

"You smack him silly." Jessica said. "Not in front of my cousin you can smack him later."

"Um thanks I guess." Dylan said.

Jessica walked away and took a seat on the couch.

"Um...are you guys English?" Dewey asked.

"Um...yeah, that's why we have accents." Said Dylan.

"Actually I am from Australia" Jessica said.

"And I'm from Ireland" Sarah added.

There was silence for a while.

"Well I have to go, see you around" Said Dewey.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Freddy said once Dewey was gone. "Lets play truth or dare."

"YAY!" Dylan said, and turned to look at Sarah. "I'll get you back."

"Oh dear god" Sarah said. "I don't trust you."

Every body gathered around in a circle.

"Ok, Zack truth or dare" said Freddy.

"Truth" said Zack.

"You wuss", Dylan said, getting himself a smack from Sarah.

"Ok, Who do you think the hottest person here is?" Said Freddy.

"Probably Sarah" answered Zack turning bright red in the face.

Jessica snickered looking at Sarah, who was also turning red.

"Ok, Dylan truth or dare?" Zack said.

"Dare", Dylan replied.

"How about strip down naked" Sarah said.

"Ooh..you want to see that don't you?" Said Dylan.

"Your so self centered Dylan" Jessica said.

"She never answered my question", He whined.

"Oh shut up" said Sarah.

Freddy started yelling "STRIP, STRIP, STRIP!"

"Oh fine what ever" said Dylan.

Jessica shuddered. "Ooh god, not again".

Zack turned to her. "This has happened before."

"Lets just say Dylan is very proud of his body", Sarah said.

By that time Dylan was stripped and sitting on the ground.

Summer moved closer to Freddy.

"Oh god, how long does he have to stay like that?" Jessica asked.

"Oh thirty minuets should be good." Zack said.

"Mind if I go puke?" Jessica said.

"Hey I am not that ugly!" Dylan said.

"You actually are pretty nasty and disturbing" Sarah told him.

" Yeah but I know that you want me" Dylan said sticking out his tounge.

"You wish." Sarah said.

"Jessica truth or dare?" Dylan asked.

"Truth, As I don't really trust you" she said.

"Would you ever want to see Bayne strip down naked and climb on top of you?" He asked raising one eye brow.

Bayne shot a death glare at Dylan.

"Oh my god you horny stick." Sarah said.

"Hey I'm not horny, You are." Dylan said.

"No you're the one who is horny, see you are the one who is naked not me." Sarah said.

"Well that could happen." Dylan said.

"Ew, ew, ew never." Sarah said shuddering at the thought.

"Jessica you need to answer my question." Dylan whined.

"Ok Um no not really I would prefer not to." Jessica said.

"Oh come on." Freddy said. "We all want to know what you think."

"I just told you what I think." Jessica shot back at him.

"Say yes or no." Summer said.

"Fine, fine...no thank you, this is the reason why I'm not Dylan and we all know that Dylan wants that to happen to him." Jessica said.

"Nice one." Sarah said.

"Hey why is every one against me?" Dylan said.

"Because you're a horny peace of pooh." Bayne said.

"Hey your horny to." Dylan said glancing down.

"I'm not you fag, and stop looking at me." Bayne said covering himself.

"Oh come on you know you want me baby." Dylan said.

"OK he doesn't want you, your 'girl friend" wants you." Sarah said. **(A/N, Ok, so uh...it was kind of a joke in the middle of grade six, that he and a few other people had relation ships, in other countries and stuff, and so, that's what this is based on, he has a "girl friend" in Australia, named Susie, and she is a caterpillar. Simple enough?)**

"Hey she has had me." Dylan said.

"Ick, ick, ick, you sicko." Jessica said.

"Ok just ask the next question." Katie said.

"Ok um...Summer truth or dare?" Jessica asked.

"Um I pick dare." She said.

"Ok um...I dare you to french Dylan." Jessica said.

"Bring it on baby." Dylan said thrusting the air.

"Ew never and plus he is naked." Summer said.

"Oh come on." Freddy said.

"But um you're my boyfriend and you want me to kiss another guy when he is naked." Summer said.

"Yeah kinda." Freddy said.

"Ew." Zack said. "Your sick."

"Ok if we will all stop arguing I will do it." Summer yelled.

"Oh yeah bring it on me." Dylan said.

Summer went over and frenched Dylan for two minuets.

"There happy now?" Summer asked going to sit back down.

"Hell yeah." Dylan said. "You're a good kisser."

"I know isn't she." Freddy said.

"Freddy shut your mouth or I will never kiss you again." Summer said.

"You wouldn't?" Freddy said.

"Oh yes I would." Summer shot back at him.

"Ok um...Billy truth or dare" Summer asked.

"Dare please" he said, trying to look manly.

"Hmm...I dare you to...kiss Jessica." Summer said.

"Um...she's my cousin!" Billy exclaimed.

"Oh, you know you want to!" Dylan said. **(A/N Sorry, for making Dylan seem like such a perverted bastard, I mean he is perverted, but not that perverted, so sorry to him, but it works with our story.,..so we shall use it.)**

At that moment Sarah and Jessica both smacked him in the face.

"OW!" Dylan cried.

"Oh, shut up, you deserved it!" Sarah said.

"Fine, I'll change it, hump Dylan" Summer said.

"YAH! I am at two! Oh...I am just so sexy" Dylan said.

"Yeah...yeah you are" Jessica said.

"Really?" Dylan asked suprised.

"No" Jessica said.

Billy sighed, and then did...what he was assigned to do.

"Damn that was hot!" Sarah said.

"I know, aren't I?" Dylan asked.

"Get over your self" Sarah told him.

"You didn't deny it!" Dylan told her.

"Uh...Billy just ask!" Sarah said.

"Nice change of subject Sarah" Dylan said.

"Ok, Dylan, first of all, its been longer than thirty minuets. Put your clothes back on. And second of all, Sarah truth or dare?" Billy said.

"Dare, duh!" Sarah said.

"Ok, kiss Zack". Billy said.

"Oh, how original" Sarah complained, but then, she did do her dare...

"Bayne truth or dare?" Sarah asked.

"Truth" He said.

"Do you have a crush on Jessica?" **(A/N He kind of hints that he likes Jessica...in the story...)**

Relief swept over Bayne as he saw Jessica had left the room.

"Yes...a little" he answered.

"I knew it...YOUR HORNY" Dylan said jumping up.

"Um...well yeah you knew I liked her...I told you!"

"Oh, guys sorry to break this up", said Jessica suddenly walking back into the room. "But its 4:52, and I said we would check into the hotel at around 6:15, so we better get going." She said.

"We'll come back tomorrow" Sarah said.

"And finish this up...if you know what I mean..." Dylan said.

"Oh come on you horny git!" Said Sarah, pulling his right ear.

"OW THAT HURTS!" Dylan yelled.

"Good" Sarah said.

"Come on!" Jessica said, picking up her pink suit case.

* * *

"Ow, this hotel is pimp" Dylan said.

"You seem to think every thing is pimp" Sarah said.

"At least I don't need a pimp" he shot back at her.

"Oh come on, and stop flirting" Bayne said.

"Oh my god, we are not flirting!" Sarah said.

"Then what are we doing?" Dylan asked.

Sarah stormed off.

"Sarah, you don't even know what room we are staying in!" Dylan said.

"Ya, you don't, but I do, and by the way, we are not in the same room."

"Why not?" He asked innocently.

"Come on, lets go see what room we are in shall we?" Bayne asked.

"Where is Jessica?" Dylan asked.

"COME HERE YOU IDIOTS!" Came Jessica's voice from the elevator.

"Right on cue" Sarah sighed.

"But she's kind of right...we are idiots." Bayne said.

"Well you might be...but I am not" Dylan said.

"You're the one who stripped naked for forty-five minuets!" Sarah said.

"Ok, that's it, I am locking you all out!" Said Jessica disappearing.

"But what room are we in?" Dylan shouted.

**(A/N Ok, well we hope you like it! Please rad and review...you know you want to! Any ways, we would like you to tell us if you think we should change the rating to M. Please and thank you.)**

_Jessie and Sarah_


	3. Shopping!:

1**(A/N Hey well here is our second chapter enjoy! REVIEW!)**

The alarm clock went off and Jessica, annoyed at the sound, threw it across the room.

"Good job." Sarah whispered, falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

At the sound of the alarm clock hitting the wall Bayne woke up startled to what he was seeing. Dylan was rapped around him with one leg over him and one arm and his head was resting in his shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bayne asked jumping up.

"I was having a scarydream." Dylan said.

"But what on earth you are fifteen you should be ok if you have a scary dream, and dude these beds are single." Bayne exclaimed.

"Sorry, hey lets go and wake up the girls." Said Dylan getting excited.

"But the door is locked how are we supposed to get in?" Bayne asked.

"The other one right here." Dylan exclaimed.

"But shouldn't that one be locked to?" Said Bayne a little disturbed of what he might see.

"Well lets see." Dylan said.

"Fine but you have to open the door." Bayne said.

"Sounds good to me." Dylan said walking over to the door and opening it.

* * *

"Dylan...your poking my but!" Sarah screeched, jumping out of bed.

"Where else am I supposed to poke?" Dylan asked.

"Um...I would prefer my back next time", Sarah told him.

"So...you want there to be a next time?" Dylan smirked.

"...Maybe", Sarah said raising one eye brow.

"REALLY?" Asked Dylan...sounding a little too exited.

"No". Sarah told him firmly.

Dylan walked over to the next bed, picked Jessica up, and dropped her on the floor.

"Ow...my but", She cried.

"Do you want me to make it better for you sweet thang?' Dylan asked raising one eyebrow and leaning down to be face to face with Jessica.

"Hell no who do you think I am Sarah?" Jessica asked.

"Hey that was just mean I would never let him do that." Sarah exclaimed.

"Yeah ok whatever." Jessica said smirking and getting up and slapping Dylan in the back of the head.

The telephone rang.

Dylan walked over to the phone and picked it up saying." Porno hotline how may I help you needs today?"

"Oh my god Dylan" Jessica said running over to phone and grabbing it from his hands.

"Hello" she said. "Oh hi Billy". There was silence and then. "Ok...I'll ask them."

"What, what?" Dylan asked jumping up and down on the bed.

"Oh my god you are like a three year old." Sarah said.

"At least I'm cool." Dylan said.

At that Bayne was on the floor laughing very hard.

"You guys if you all shut the hell up I will tell you." Jessica said getting annoyed.

"Ok, ok we will shut up." Dylan said.

"Ok well Billy and his band have asked us to open up for them in two days at the first concerts of the tour they are having around America, oh and maybe we might have to open up for them all."

"Oh that is so pimp." Dylan said.

"Oh my friking god shut the hell up with all the damn pimp you ass hole." Sarah said.

"Hey I'm your pimp your not aloud to talk to me like that." Dylan said.

"Your not my pimp and I don't need one and even if I did I would get Bayne to do it not you! Because...you would probably be the main client." Sarah shot back at him.

"So, guys are we going to do this?" Bayne asked.

"Well...duh!" Said Jessica. "Ok Billy we will do it, but um...what should we wear?" Jessica asked.

* * *

"Why do we have to be shopping any ways?" Dylan grumbled.

"Because all your clothes are ugly...and you need new ones", Bayne said.

"You're the one who wears plaid", Dylan shot back.

"Ok, plaid is SO much cooler than what you wear Dylan", Sarah said.

"Just try this on." Jessica said handing Dylan and Bayne outfits.

"I'm not wearing this." Dylan yelled.

"Oh yes you are even if I have to dress you my self." Sarah said.

"Promise on that?" Dylan asked.

"I swear if you don't get in this change room right now I will kill you." Sarah said.

"Only if you come with me." he shot back.

"Dylan get over your self and go change." Jessica said.

By that time Bayne had already finished and came out wearing the out fit.

"Holy mother of god you look hot." Sarah said.

"Hey I thought I was hot?" Dylan asked.

"Your not hot your horny." Jessica said. "Now go and get friking changed."

After about two minutes Dylan came out wearing what he was told to try on.

"Ew I'm not wearing this." Dylan said.

"Oh yes you are." Sarah shot back.

Jessica went over to him and started ajusting a few things till the out fit was perfect. "There." she said. "Perfect as can be."

"Oh you are such a perfectionist." Bayne said.

"Yes I know but don't you just love me for it?" Jessica said.

"Oh yes." Bayne said, then covered his mouth for what he just said.

"Oh um...ok well Sarah try this on ok?" Jessica said, trying not to sound amused.

Sarah came out with the out fit on. "Holy shit." Dylan said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing." Dylan said quickly.

"Oph come on tell me does it look bad or not?" Sarah said.

"No you look hot." He said.

"What, Dylan ew." Sarah replied, trying to look distgusted, but a smile played at the corners of her mouth.

"What you told me to tell you what I think." Dylan said.

"Well you didn't have to say that." Sarah said, the smile getting bigger.

"Ok whatever." Dylan said.

"Ok well Jess try on your outfit." Sarah said.

Jessica came out of the change room.

Bayne's face lit up when he saw her." Oh my god." he whispered.

"What do you all think." Jessica asked.

"Um...wow." Bayne said,

"Um...what does that mean exactly?" Jessica asked him.

"You, you, you...look really good." he said finally.

"Oh...thanks I guess."Jessica said blushing.

She turned to Sarah. "Your out fit looks good. What about mine?" She asked.

"It looks awesome." Sarah said.

"Thanks." Jessica replied.

After they all finished changing back into there regular clothes they all went up to pay.

**(A/N Well there you go that is the third chapter hope you all enjoyed. REVIEW!)**

_Jessie and Sarah:):)_


	4. The Kiss!

**(A/N Hey well here is the next chapter, enjoy! REVIEW!)**

"Hey every one.' Jessica said entering Billy's house with Dylan, Bayne, and Sarah.

"Oh hey what did you all get?" Katie asked seeing there bags.

"Oh well we all got these new gay outfits." Dylan said, Sarh slapped Dylan in the face.

"Dylan you know you like them." Sarah said.

"Maybe." Dylan said.

"Oh, oh, oh please put them on so we can all see them." Summer said.

"No way." Dylan said.

"Dylan you are going to put this on if I have to do it for you." Sarah said.

"Well then that is the only way it is going to get on my body again." Dylan said getting a little closer to Sarah.

"Oh my god I'm not putting on your clothes for you." Sarah exclaimed," even though I kinda want to." She whispered.

"Please Sarah dress Dylan up so we can see him in his 'gay' outfit." Freddy said.

"No." Sarah said.

"Yes." Said Dylan.

"Sarah just do it." Jessica said.

"JESSICA!" Sarah screeched.

"What! Come on just do it." Jessica said.

"Oh fine whatever." Sarah said.

"Yeah, I'm just so damn sexy." Dylan said.

"You say one more word I'm not touching you." Sarah said pulling Dylan by his shirt into the bathroom.

"Wahoo go Dylan." Freddy said.

* * *

"Dylan please get dressed." Sarah said giving him puppy dog eyes. 

"But you said that you were going to dress me." Dylan said reterning the puppy eyes.

"Yes I said that but I'm asking you as a friend to dress your self." Sarah said.

"Ok fine, but you have to do one thing for me." Dylan said.

"Ok what." Sarah said looking a little scared.

"Do you promise to do it?" Dylan asked.

"Ok fine I premise." Sarah said.

"Ok..." Dylan said.

"What is it?" Sarah said.

"Kissme." Dylan said.

"Sorry what I didn't catch that." Sarah said.

"Kiss...me." Dylan said.

"Um...are you joking?" Sarah asked.

"No." Dylan mumbled.

"Um..."

"You promised."

"Ok."

Dylan lent over to Sarah, long and deep trying to put everything that he had every felt into the one kiss that they would share.

Dylan pulled away, " Wow." Sarah said.

"Is that I good wow or a bad wow." Dylan asked.

"A good wow." Sarah said blushing the slitiset bit.

"Um...well I'm going to get changed don't look."

"Ok." Dylan said turning around as Sarah did.

"Ok you can turn around now." Sarah said.

"Ok." Dylan said.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"Gooood." Dylan said shacking his head.

Ok thanks." She said, "oh look you changed."

"Yes now lets go." He said.

Dylan opend the door to see every one looking at them.

"Hi." Sarah said.

"What the hell took so frking long?" Katie asked.

"Um...I could not undo his pants." Sarh said.

"Ok well come and show us." Freddy said.

"Holy shit." Zack said.

"What!" said Sarah.

"You look really, really good." He said.

"Oh thanks." She said blushing.

Dylan took notes to this and said. "Um...who wants to go out for dinner?"

"Yeah that sounds really fun." Billy said.

**(A/N well there is the next chapter we hope you enjoyed, sorry that this one is so short but yeah.REVIEW!)**

_Jessie and Sarah:):)_


	5. Dinner!

**(A/N Hey well here is the next chapter. Enjoy and REVIEW!)**

Dylan walked up to the front desk. "Hi well me and my friends were wondering if you have a table that can fit nine people?"

"Um...I will try and find you one I will be back in about five minutes." The waiter said.

"Ok thank you." Dylan said going back aver to sit with his friends. There wasn't a seat left so he sat on Sarah's lap.

"Hey get off me." Sarah said.

"Oh come on there are no more seats please?" He asked, giving her puppy eyes.

_Oh god he looks hot when he does that._ Sarah thought to her self. _Wait. What are you thinking you don't like Dylan, plus even if you did he doesn't like you. Oh great now I'm talking to my self._

"Hello Sarah you still in there?" Dylan asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry Dylan what were you saying? Oh yes right" She said, noticing he was still sitting on her lap. "You are to heavy." Sarah exclaimed trying to push him off her lap.

"Oh fine then, you sit on me." Dylan said getting up.

"No I'm to heavy." Sarah said.

"Ok if I can pick you up right now then will you just sit on me?" Dylan asked.

"Fine." said Sarah.

Dylan lent over and picked her up with no problem.

"There now sit your cute little but on me." Dylan said.

"Aww, Dylan thinks Sarah's but is cute." Jessica said.

"What it is." Dylan said, pulling Sarah down onto his lap.

"Hem, Hem. I have a table for you, if you will all just follow me." The waiter said.

They all got up and followed him.

Dylan sat down next to Sarah and Bayne, when he saw Jessica walking over and he stuck out his foot and tripped her making her fall on top of Bayne.

"Aww Jessica likes Bayne." Dylan yelled out to the whole restaurant and then every one was looking over in there direction.

"Shut up." Jessica said getting off of Bayne. Dylan pulled her down but her elbow to ear level and whispered. "Just so you know, that was payback, but you so know you like him and he likes you, so get it over with and make out with him!"

Jessica got up and looked at him raising one eyebrow. " Oh my god! What was that? Dylan you are so effing horny! And besides…were just friends!"

"Yeah well that is me. The horny banana." He said.

"Oh my god you didn't deny it." Sarah said disgusted.

"Yeah well maybe I am."

"Oh dear god get me away from him."

"Oh you know you like it." Dylan said moving his chair a little closer to her.

Sarah didn't move her chair or argue.

"So..." Said Summer. "Um...what should we all talk about?"

"Um...I'm not sure anybody have any ideas?" Bayne asked looking around the table.

"No idea." they all said at once.

Jessica got up from the table and headed toward that bathroom, Bayne followed her, "Oh hey Bayne um...the guys washroom is over that way." Jessica said.

"Yes I know but I need to ask you something." Bayne said.

"Um...yeah what is it?"

Bayne took a deep breath. He had just opened his mouth when…

"Oh...hey Bayne...why are you by the girls bathroom?" Katie asked.

"Oh um... well I was borrowing a dollar from Jessica...so uh...Jess can I have a buck?" He asked.

"Oh...uh…yeah here hang on." Jessica said taking her purse and pulling out a one-dollar bill.

"So…you followed her to the bath room to ask for a dollar?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

" Yeah, uh…thanks", He said and started to walk away.

"So what was really happening?" Katie asked Jessica as the two walked into the bathroom.

"Nothing he only wanted a dollar." Jessica said.

Jessica and Katie walked back to the table to see Summer, and Freddy making out. "Oh my god, can't you to keep your hands off each other for dinner please!" Katie said sitting down.

"It is just so hard but we will try." Summer said.

"Thank you."

"So Bayne did you really only need a dollar?" Katie asked.

"Uh...yeah." Bayne exclaimed.

"So Dylan why did you want us to all go out for dinner?" Zack asked.

"Um...I don't know I thought it would be a good idea to get to know everybody a little better." He said. "_To get you away from Sarah you loser._" he mumbled.

"Sorry Dylan I didn't catch that." Sarah said.

"Oh nothing just choking."

"Oh...are you ok?"

"Yeah I will be fine."

"Ok...good."

"Zack can I talk to you for one second?" Summer asked.

"Um...sure." He replied.

Zack and Summer went over to near the front door and Summer said.

"Zack...do you still like her?"

"Um...yeah why?"

"I don't think that you should ask to go out with her."

"Why?"

"Because it looks like Dylan likes her and that she likes him, Zack when you said she looks hot he gave a you a glare and then asked do we all want to go to dinner."

"So...your point is?"

"Don't ask her out."

"Why not?"

" I just told you ok? Don't ask her out."

"Fine..."

"Thank you...but uh...do you still like Katie?"

"...Maybe"

"Really."

"Yes. And…uh...why do you care?"

"Um...well..."

"You know something don't you?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Ok...fine."

"Yay!"

"Ok well she likes you…a lot actually."

"I knew it."

"You did not."

"Yeah I know but still he, he, he."

"Don't say a word."

"Ok...but can I ask HER out?"

"Yes."

"Ok thank you."

"Welcome."

Summer and Zack walked back over to the table.

"Um...Katie can I ask you something?" Zack asked.

"Uh...sure."

"Thanks well...will you go out with me?"

"YES, YES, YES!"

"Oh thank god."

"Wow a lot of people are getting together." Dylan said.

"You can say that again." Sarah said.

"Hey maybe you and me can get together."

"Dylan only in your dreams."

"Oh come on!"

"No..."

"Come on I like you, you like me."

"I...how did you know?"

"Jessica told me after I told her that I like you."

"JESSICA! And wait...when did you tell her that"

"What? Oh, and by the way me and Dylan are buds! Ok...not really...but still." Jessica said turning around from her conversation with Summer.

"Hey!" (That was Dylan)

"You told him?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Oh...good point."

"So will you go out with me?" Dylan asked her.

"Yes."

"Oh yeah me so sexy!"

"Yeah you really are."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Right on." Dylan said and then kissed Sarah.

"Ok well maybe we should get going." Jessica said.

"Yeah good idea." Freddy said.

They all got up from the table and walked out with Zack leaving all their money on the table.

Right as they were heading out the door Dylan pulled Bayne aside and asked "So, dude did you ask her?"

"Ask her what?" Bayne asked innocently.

"Ask her to date you, you dumb ass!" Dylan smirked.

Bayne looked at him. "The girls are right. You are horny".

"How is that being horny?" Dylan cried.

"DYLAN, BAYNE ARE YOU COMING?" Sarah yelled from the cab.

"YES!" Called Dylan.

"Oh, and the answer is no" Bayne said to Dylan, and then half walked, half ran to the cab.

"COME ON, OR THE CAB WILL LEAVE WITH OUT YOU!" Summer called out the cab window. **(A/N It's a really big cab, like a cab limo…ok?)**

"So…its very quiet in here" Katie giggled, looking around, at all the people squished into the cab limo.

* * *

"Thanks guys, see you tomorrow, and then we can show you what we were thinking of playing in the show!" Jessica called to Freddy, Katie, Zack, Billy, and Summer.

"Stop sucking up to them!" Dylan cried.

"She is not!" Sarah said to him before Jessica could say any thing.

"Is too".

"Is not".

"Is too".

Jessica smiled and Bayne and they walked inside, following Sarah and Dylan argue.

**(A/N Well there is the chapter you all better have liked it alout of back and forth email went into this so REVIEW! And tell us what you think thanks.)**

_Jessie and Sarah:):)_


	6. Tacking a break!

1**(A/N Okay, thanks every one for the reviews. MadiWilliow, to that answer your question by saying we just really like Billy, and we wanted him to be in the story, and you are right, it would have worked fine if Jessica was Katie's cousin, or even Zack's cousin or some thing, but we wanted Billy in the story, so there for, he is. So, here is the next chapter, hope you like it more than the last. AND REVIEW!)**

"UG! I can't get this cord!" Jessica said frustratedly, putting down her bass.

"Here let me help", Katie said going over.

They were all practicing for their concert that was nearing dangerously fast.

"Ok…that's it. I need to get out, of this room!" Sarah said suddenly. "We have been in here, for like, three days straight, just practicing over and over!"

"Well, what do you propose we do, I mean the concert is coming up, really fast, and we need to…get better…a lot better!" Billy commented.

"Hey! Ok, number one, we are not THAT bad, and number two I agree with Sarah", Zack spoke up. **(A/N They aren't doing the songs together…they meaning the School of Rock and Confessions on the Broken hearted, but they are helping each other out, and stuff like that. Just thought you'****d want to know.)**

"All I am saying is that we take a break!" Sarah whined. "Please, please, please, I am KILLING myself here!"

BANG!

"Oh…sorry…that was me", Freddy said hastily picking up his drumsticks.

"Any ways" Sarah continued. "Why don't we go do some thing fun? I mean, it won't take all day…just a bit of it…and who knows, maybe we could learn some thing?" Sarah shrugged.

"I think that is a good idea, my head is killing me!" Bayne agreed.

"You guys…we need to practice, how are we ever going to get better?" Summer argued.

"I think we ARE pretty good Summer, I mean, we HAVE been asked to go on tour." Billy told her.

"Yes I know but…all right, if you want to fail our gig, then we can" Summer sighed.

"I think we should vote on it. I mean, its only fair isn't it?" Jessica spoke up.

"Yes, that's a good idea!" Summer agreed. "Ok, all in favour of taking a break?"

Sarah, Dylan, Bayne, Katie, Freddy, Billy and Zack all put up their hands.

"Ok, I suppose we are going to get a break then", Summer said stiffly.

"Ok, so, what are we going to do?" Dylan asked.

"OH, OH! I have an idea!" Katie said excitedly.

"What?" Billy asked. "If its to go to a spa…"

"No, no, it's the summer time right? And we want to take a break? So lets go to the beach!" Katie finished.

"Yeah, ok, sure…I am up for that", Sarah said.

"All right then. Summer, are you coming?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, sure I suppose so" Summer grumbled.

* * *

"Well this definitely is relaxing", said Sarah happily. She and Katie, Summer and Jessica were sitting in beach chairs, talking. Well, talking, and reading…for Jessica.

"Yes…but we have to"- Summer started.

"Relax Summer, you have told us, like nine times, we need to get back soon, and Dewey, before we left, told us about eleven times. We know we are not kids any more!" Katie said irritably.

"All right, sorry, sorry", Summer said.

"You know what I have noticed?" Jessica asked Katie, Summer, and Sarah.

"No…what?" Sarah said.

"Well…don't freak out on me ok, but Bayne…I don't know, he has gotten kind of…hot over the years", she said blushing a little bit.

But before any one could say any thing…

"Hey dudettes", said Dylan coming up. "Do you want to play volley ball? All of us can play…it'll be fun come on!" He made a puppy dog face, and stuck out his lower lip.

"How can I say no to that face!" Sarah said laughing.

"Yeah, sure Dylan that would be fun" said Katie getting up.

"But…it's not fair." Jessica pointed out, putting her book down.

"Why not?" Dylan asked.

"Well, because, we obviously are going to be playing boys against girls, I can see it on your face, and there is one more girls than boys. And some of the guys are really good!" Jessica pointed out.

"Oh, come on, please?" Dylan made the face again. "Every one else wants to!"

"Ok…fine", Jessica agreed sighing.

* * *

"Ok, before we play I want to make a bet!" Dylan said.

"Uh oh." Katie whispered.

"Winning team"…

"Get ready for it", Sarah said sighing and rolling her eyes.

"Has to jump into the ocean."

"That's it?" Katie asked.

"Yes".

"All right then".

"KATIE!" Jessica, Sarah and Summer screamed.

"HAHA! She already made the bet, you can't take it back!" Zack laughed.

"All right, just stop talking and lets play!" Billy said.

* * *

"Oh my god! I think that was the worst game I have ever played in my life." Katie complained, dropping onto her chair.

"My legs hurt!" Summer whined.

"My whole body hurts!" Jessica said.

"Oh, stop complaining, that way fun" Sarah said jogging on the spot.

"Sarah…that wasn't fun and you know it!" Summer frowned.

"So, what was the score again?" Katie asked lying down and covering her eyes with her arm.

"22-3 them", Jessica said shaking her head. "And it was rally points too."

"Oh god…we still have the bet", Sarah said dropping into her chair. "Just no one remind"-

"Thanks for reminding us Sarah" Freddy said, coming up behind her.

Summer sighed. "Lets just get this over with then".

Every one (all nine of them) walked over to the Ocean.

"Come on, time to go for a swim!" Katie said.

"Its easy for HER to say…she is a fish!" Summer complained. "Please don't make me do this!" She said turning to Freddy.

"Sorry hun, but a bet is a bet!" Freddy said, watching Katie already in the water swimming.

"Ok, I have an idea…all three of us, just run into the water on the count of three ok?" Sarah asked. "One, two THREE!"

Summer and Sarah ran into the water.

It took a minuet for them to notice Jessica hadn't gone in.

"Sorry", she called.

"Jessica you have to do it some time!" Zack said.

"If you don't I will pick you up and throw you in!" Dylan threatened.

"Ug, fine!" Jessica said, running in.

* * *

Back at Billy's house, they found Dewey asleep on the couch.

Zack went over and poked him. "Dewey…DEWEY!" He shouted.

"Oh what sorry!" Dewey said jumping up.

"Are we going to practice some more, or can we go home Dewey?" Bayne asked.

"I suppose you can go home. But if we want this to be a good show, you HAVE to come back tomorrow…the gig is in a few weeks remember!"

"All right…thanks Dewey!" Sarah said.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow!" Bayne called.

* * *

"So you and Dylan uh?" Jessica asked that night, when she and Sarah were getting ready for bed.

"Jessica, ok, you have had a chance to talk to me about this for, like, three days!" Sarah said.

"Well, yeah, I know, but I we have hardly talked in the past three days, we have been working so hard!" Jessica replied.

"Oh…ok…so any ways, what?"

"Well you to are like perfect that is it."

"Do you know something?"

"No…"

"Come on Jess I know you too well, just tell me please."

"Uh...well..."

"Oh just spill."

"Well...it is just ABOUT TIME! I mean he has liked you forever!"

"What?"

"Yeah. He told me like two years ago that he likes you."

"Then how did he know that I like him, I mean I didn't like him two years ago."

"I know but he told me something so yeah."

"Oh my friking god, what the hell did he tell you."

"Just that well..."

"Oh my god tell me please."

"Ok...fine...he told me that he was going to ask you out and if you said yes that it would be really nice and that you would find a surprise…"

"What is it? What is it?"

"I don't' know he didn't tell me."

"Come on Jess tell me."

"I swear he didn't tell me."

"Ok. Ok I belive you."

"Ok thank you.

There was silence for a bit. "But I have to ask, is he a good kisser?" Jessica asked smiling.

"Oh my god hell yeah, I did not expect that at all."

"I would bet."

"Ha, ha."

"Well I'm going to go to bed ok." Said Jessica turning off her light.

"All right good night Jess, see you in the morning."

**(A/N Well there you go hope you all Enjoyed! REVIEW!)**

_Jessie and Sarah_


	7. AN

1**A/N Ok, hey peoplez…um, we mad a few mistakes on the last chapter, so we are just going to tell you what we meant ok!**

So, the first one, when Jessica was talking about the volleyball teams, she said there is more girl than boys, but it really should have said there is one more boy than girl!

And then, when Dylan is making the bet with Katie, he says the winning team has to jump into the Ocean, it really should be the losing team has to jump into the Ocean!

Then the last thing, is that when Sarah says, after the volleyball game, that way fun, she was supposed to say that was fun.

Sorry for all these mistakes! Hope you can forgive us!

_Jessie and Sarah :):)_


	8. uh oh!

**(A/N Hey well here is our next chapter. REVIEW!)**

Jessica woke up that morning to screaming.

"What in the world is going on over there?"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Sarah screeched.

"Who would do something like this?" Dylan asked.

"Oh god no, not my drums." Bayne said.

At that Jessica ran out of the room and into the boys.

"What happened?" She asked, and then looked into the direction they were all looking.

Jessica lent down and saw her bass it was broken in about 7 places and all the strings were broken.

"W-w-what happened?" She stuttered.

"I-I doesn't know." Sarah said she was also holding a piece of her guitar, which was thrown around the whole room.

"It will be ok guys, we will just get new ones." Dylan said.

"New ones! New ones!" Sarah exclaimed. " We can't afford all of this, your guitar is at least 300 and Bayne's drums like 500 and Jess's bass is 350 and mine is 330."

"Listen I have an idea." Bayne screamed.

"Fine what." Dylan yelled getting angry.

"Ok, well what if we all raise money."

"And how are we supposed to do that." Sarah said rubbing Jessica's back. Jessica was still on the ground crying.

"Uh...I don't no. But uh...Jessica are you ok?" Bayne asked.

"N-n-no." Jessica said trying to hold back her tears.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"This bass was my dad's before he passed away, he gave it to me to play and I promised him that I wouldn't let anything happen to it. I broke it, I-I-I Feel so horrible I feel like I betrayed him, he loves this bass, I remember him playing it for me every night till I fell asleep." She said and then started to cry.

"Oh...Jessica I'm so sorry I-I really am." Dylan said getting down and giving her a hug.

"Jessica I never knew I'm so sorry, you and your dad must have been really close." Bayne said.

"Yeah, that is when I moved from Australia because me and my mom had to get away from there, he loved it there." Jessica said.

They were all sitting there hugging Jessica for about five minuets when they heard a knock on the door.

"Yo Dylan you in there dude the girls aren't answering the door." They herd Freddy call.

"Ya…here just a second", Dylan called and went to open the door.

Freddy and Katie were standing at the door.

"You guys were supposed to be at Billy's house ages ago Dewey is really mad"- Katie started but Freddy cut her off.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know, we just woke up, and our instruments were like this!" Dylan said angrily.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Katie stepping over a piece of Bayne's drum.

"I suppose we'll have to work for some money", Sarah said standing up.

"Don't you have money?" Freddy asked.

"Well yes, obviously, but not enough to buy a bass, two guitars, and a drum set!" Bayne pointed out.

"Well come on, lets go tell Dewey about this I suppose", Katie said sighing.

* * *

"THEY WHAT!" Dewey yelled. 

"Ya…some one trashed our instruments" Sarah told him again.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Asked Billy looking confused.

"Well…I suppose we'll have to work for our money" Bayne said. "Geez I am getting tired of saying that…"

"How?" Summer asked him. "I mean it's the summer time, not many people"…

"I've got it!" Dylan said jumping up and down. "Lets have a bake sale!"

"Dylan…you can hardly boil water, so how do you expect to bake sweets for people to buy?" Sarah asked him.

"Ok…how about a car wash then?" Zack suggested,

"No that's stupid…hey that could work!" Dylan exclaimed.

"So, how are we going to put this together?" Summer asked. "I mean the concert is coming up really soon and…"

"We can do it." Billy said quietly.

"Well then…lets get to planning it!" Sarah exclaimed, sitting down.

"Ok...All the girls have to ware bikinis." Dylan said putting a fist into the air.

"Yeah that would be so effing hot!" Freddy said.

"Yeah I have to agree with you guy's that would be really hot." Zack said.

"No, no, no, no. The only way I'm wearing that at a car wash is if all the guy's wear one to." Sarah exclaimed.

"Nope, no thank you." they all said in unison.

"Ok then that is settled." Katie said.

"Oh, oh, oh I have another idea" Dylan said, putting his hand in the air like you would in school.

"Oh god what is it now?" Summer asked.

"Well how about all the girls ware bikinis under white tank tops?" He asked.

"Oh my god, no Dylan and that is that." Sarah said.

"What come on you did it for me last night."

Sarah face went bright red.

"Oh...what happened last night Sarah?" Freddy asked.

"Holy shit Dylan I'm going to kill you." Sarah said getting up and chasing Dylan around in circle till she caught him and punched him in the arm.

"Hey that hurt." Dylan whined.

"Shut the hell up or I will do it again." Sarah said sitting back down.

"Ok where were we?" Summer asked.

"Well Sarah was going o tell us what happened last night." Freddy said.

"Ug...you ass hole." Sarah mumbled.

"And you know it." Freddy said.

"Oh my god, will we all stop talking about what the hell happened last night and get freaking on track, my god you are all harder to mange then six-teen two year old freaking children. " Jessica yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Holy shifters, that almost mad me shit my pants." Dylan said.

"Oh go wipe your ass then." Jessica said sarcastically.

"Hey." Dylan whined.

"Shut up." Sarah said.

"Ok...well what next?" Back asked.

* * *

That afternoon all of them made posters and stuff to get people's attention and to get them to come and they decided that they would have it tomorrow. 

Jessica walked up to behind Dylan and said.

"Listen I'm sorry for before it is just that well I'm just really over tired, and upset about my dad's bass and all. I have a lot of anger."

"No, no Jess you had every right I shouldn't have brought it up and now Sarah wont even talk to me." Dylan said sighing.

Jessica and Dylan hugged then Jessica said.

"You deserve that."

"Deserve what?'

"That she isn't talking to you."

"Yeah I know."

"Yeah maybe say sorry or something."

"I have tried but she ignores me."

"I will talk to her tonight ok?"

"Please?"

"Yes."

"Oh thank you." Dylan said and then hugged her again.

"Ok well I have to go and help Dewey with the banners to put up so can you please let go? I will see you later."

"Yeah sorry." Dylan said letting Jessica go.

**(A/N Well there is the chapter sorry it is kind of short but whatever (LOL) so yeah REVIEW and you get a cookie! Thanks.)**

_Jessie and Sarah:):)_


	9. Jessica's date, and Dylans misery

1**(A/N. OK this chapter is really messes up…so don't laugh ok? REVIEW! Whether its good or bad…we want to hear!)**

"Ok, so, the cars should be here in about two hours" Sarah said, "So we should probably start setting up."

The two bands were sitting on the floor in Dewey's apartment, putting together some last minute things for the car wash.

"Ok" Katie agreed.

"What time is the car wash until?" Billy asked.

"Isn't it from 11:00 until 2:00?" Jessica asked.

"Ya, that's what I though" Summer replied.

"Ok, if Tink says that's the time, then it is" Zack teased.

"Oh stop!" Summer whined.

"Lets just go and set up" Billy sighed.

* * *

From 9:00 until 10:45 they spent their time setting up for their car wash. They had gotten permission from every one in Dewey's apartment, saying they could have the car wash out side of it. Ned was helping out too. (Ned and Dewey figured that and "adult" should be around for the whole time, not right around, but enough around so that some thing wouldn't go wrong…it wasn't the BEST part of town…)

**(A/N OK, bare with me, this is hard to explain…**

There were four stations at the car wash. The first was the paying station. That was where the person would pay, and get a little ticket. The ticket would say what the person wanted on their car, and it would let every one know they had paid. The second station was where the car would be washed, then the third was where the car would be dried, and the last, was where the car would be waxed (If the person wanted.) The people working at the first station were Summer and Katie. At the second station Jessica and Dylan. At the third station Sarah and Zack. And then the fourth Freddy, Billy, and Bayne.

"It's a good thing it's sunny out today", Zack said to Sarah.

"Ya it is" Sarah laughed.

"Ok…are we ready?" Summer asked every one. "Its 10:55. People should start arriving soon."

"Chill Sum!" Katie said rolling her eyes. "We are going to do fine!"

"Ok…I am just a little nervous!" She said.

"Summer…its fine!" Freddy said.

"Oh my gosh…a car is here!" Katie squealed.

A man who was about 40…and very bald…leaned out of the car window.

"Is this the…School of Rock car wash?" He asked.

"Yes", Katie and Summer said in unison.

"Ok, I'd like my car to be washed, and waxed please", the man said.

"Ok…that will be 10:00 please", Katie said.

The man paid. "Thank you. So, do I have to get out of my car?" He asked.

Summer handed him his ticket. "No", she said. "All you have to do is drive."

"What is the stamp on this for?" The man asked.

"It means you have paid." Katie explained.

"All right", the man said.

"You can drive right over there", Katie said, and pointed to Jessica, and Dylan.

"Thanks. Have a good day", the man said impatiently.

"Thank-you. You too!" Summer and Katie said together.

* * *

It was about 1:30 in the afternoon. It was so hot outside, and every one was tired and hungry, and sweating. They were all sitting down, on the ground, or on a few chairs they had set up. (There were no cars at the moment.)

"Ok, here is what I suggest", Bayne said, "We send two or three people to go and get some lunch for us all, while the rest of us wait here, in case people come."

"Ok, sounds good to me", Freddy agreed.

They decided Freddy and Summer would go, so the rest stayed…sitting down in the shade.

"Oh god, here comes a car!" Sarah said standing up, and walking to her station, rubbing her back.

"Hey, Jessica, did you talk to Sarah for me?" Dylan asked Jessica, when they were back at their station.

Jessica picked up a hose, then looked at him and sighed.

"WHAT?" He asked.

"I think she wants to talk to you." Jessica said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dylan asked her angrily.

"It means I didn't talk to her all right!" Jessica said.

Dylan shrugged, and started washing the car that had just pulled up.

"Oh, look here come Summer and Freddy", Billy squealed.

"Ok, I suppose we'll eat lunch in shifts", Sarah said.

* * *

"Ok, you were in a shift with Sarah, so WHY didn't you TALK to her?" Jessica said angrily to Dylan.

Dylan sighed.

"Ok, that's it…I give up!" Said Jessica. "I am no longer speaking to you!"

Dylan narrowed his eyes. "Oh come on, you wouldn't do that, that is so…second grade!"

Jessica turned to him. "Watch me."

"Fine, fine…I'll talk to her…

* * *

"Sarah…wait up!" Dylan called.

It was 2:15, and every one was cleaning up from the car wash. Not only did they make the money they needed, they made more! But any ways…

Dylan ran up to Sarah. "Look Sarah I am…"

But Sarah never got to hear what Dylan was, for he had accidentally sprayed water on her from his hose.

Sarah just stood there…frozen, and opened mouthed.

"DYLAN! I am never going to forgive you now!" Sarah shrieked, and she ran into Dewey's apartment to change.

Jessica and Bayne went over to him. "Ooh…tough break kid!" Bayne said.

Just then a car pulled up. "What THIS clown doing here?" Freddy yelled.

"Here, I'll go talk to him", Jessica said.

"I am sorry, the car wash is closed", said Jessica, when she had walked up to the car.

Inside, was a guy, who was about 16, and was definitely…dating standards.

* * *

It was after the car wash, and Jessica, Sarah, Dylan and Bayne were going shopping for new instruments. After all, they needed to start practicing!

"So, Jessica, what's up with this guy that was in the car?" Sarah asked Jessica.

"Ok, well his name is James, he is 16…and I gave him my cell number." Jessica said un-blushingly.

"Jessica! What did you do THAT for?" Sarah shrieked.

Jessica covered her mouth. "STOP!" She whined.

"Ok, Ok, I'll stop." Sarah said. "Details."

"All right, well he said he'd call…and see if I was free…to go out. I am just not really sure if I want to, seeing I hardly even know the guy. But Zack said that he goes to Horace Green High school with them, and he is pretty nice…so I might consider it." Jessica explained.

"But…what about Bayne?" Sarah asked.

"What about Bayne?" Jessica raised her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Sarah said quickly.

Jessie gave her a look. "Come on…I know you!"

Sarah shook her head. "Nothing ok!"

Jessica didn't look convinced. "Oh…ok."

* * *

"Look at these!" Bayne said, as he Dylan, Jessica, and Sarah walked into Billy's house.

Well, Bayne's drum set was in the Dewey's van, but Jessica, Sarah, and Dylan had all brought in their instruments.

Sarah's new guitar, was in the shape of a heart, and it had a broken heart on it. The guitar itself was red, and the heart on it was in black.

Jessica's was in the shape of a butterfly, and it was light blue, pink, and purple. **(A/N Like the one in Christy Carlson Romano's music video, if you have ever seen that…)**

And Dylan's, was black and in the shape of a V.

"Ok! Those look great!" Zack exclaimed.

Jessica smiled. "Ya…but I liked my dads better. My mom is going to be so mad!"

Dewey came from around the corner. "Ok, lets go get Bayne's drum set, and then we can GET ROCKIN!"

**(A/N Ok that was really random…****hope you liked it! We spent a lot of time on it!  
Also, thanks to all the reviewers! We would be lost with out you! SO review! We LOVE to hear from you! Thanks!)**


	10. Jessica's date!

1**(A/N Hey well I hoped that you liked the last chapter, We hope that you like this one to...R&R!)**

"Oh my god...Oh my god, I have nothing absolutely nothing to wear tonight, what I'm I going to do?" Jessica said, after searching through all of her clothes and still couldn't find the right thing to wear on her date with James.

"Come down, come down, every thing will be ok, here wear this, I know that you like it." Sarah said, going into the closet and pulling out a beautiful light pink dress that was silk, and a white silk matching shall.

"Are you sure, I mean you love the dress." Jessica said.

"When I'm I every going to wear it, like really, I don't wear stuff like that any more and you know it." Sarah said, she pushed the dress into Jessica's hand's.

"b-b-." Jessica said.

"Listen, you can have it, just go and try it on, ok. If you don't go and try it on right now, or...I will...shave your head, I really will." Sarah said.

At that Jessica ran into the bathroom and tried on the dress, she looked into the mirror, "wow." she wisped. "This dress is amazing."

"Holy crap, Jess you look...HOT" Sarah said, as Jessica came out of the bathroom. "It is perfect on you."

"Really?" Jessica asked.

"YES" Sarah said, "Oh I have an idea."

"What is it?" Jessica asked, she didn't really trust Sarah when she looked like this, she looked like she had an evil idea.

"Oh...well let's go and ask the guy's...well only Bayne, since Dylan is an ass hole" Sarah said, she got up from the bead, pulled on a black hoddy, and pulled open the door and shoved Jessica out.

"What? What? Why do you we have to do this?" Jessica asked being pulled down the Hall.

"Ok...Bayne likes you, allot, he even told me so...see, I'm, not suppose to tell you but whatever, so he will tell you if you look hot or not, and if he doesn't say anything, we will be abl to tell on his face." Sarah said.

"What!" Jessica asked, but before they could say anything Sarah had pulled her into the guy's room.

"So...Bayne, do you think that Jessica looks hot?" Sarah asked him.

Bayne gave Jessica the once over and after he looked at them and said. "Uh...ga ga."

"Oh yeah ok well thanks." Sarah said, and pulled Jessica out of the room.

"What the hell was all of that about?" Jessica asked.

"Well we got our answer." Sarah said, pulling Jessica back into the room to do Jessica's hair and make up.

"We did?" Jessica asked.

"Hell yeah, all he could say was uh...gaga." Sarah said.

"So," Jessica said.

"He liked it ok," Sarah said.

"Ok, ok." Jessica said.

"Ok well hold still and close your eye's I have to hair spray to make it stick." Sarah said.

Jessica held still and shut her eye's, Sarah took the hair spray and sprayed Jessica's hair till it stoke.

"Sarah?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah," She answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, anything." Sarah said.

"Well...why are you so mad at Dylan?" Jessica asked.

"Well...I mean he told that was a start, and then what he did to me yesterday, I mean come on, would you be mad?"

"Well, yeah I would but you know, you are kinda over reacting."

"Well...yeah I guess I am, but he just really hurt me feelings and I'm really mad at him,"

"Well maybe try talking to him, he really wants you back Sarah, I think that maybe he loves you, I don't know but you really gota talk to him."

"Maybe, I will later tonight maybe."

"Ok good."

"Close your eye's please."

"Ok." Jessica closed her eye's and Sarah put on a white eye liner and pink eye shadow.

* * *

"Well Jess, you are all ready, what time is he picking you up?" Sarah said.

"Thanks so...much, it looks awesome, I love it Oh and I think around 7:00"

"Well it is 6:45 now," Sarah said.

"Ok well he wanted me to wait down stars so I guess I will go now." Jessica said.

"Ok well have a great time and tell me all about it when you get back" Sarah said, she let over and gave Jessica a hug and opened the door for her.

Jessica left and pushed the elevator bouton so that it would come. She got in and pressed the Lobby button, when it came to a stop she got out looked around and there was James waiting for her with a singer red rose.

"Hey, you look really...good," He said.

"Oh why thank you, for the rose as well. I hope that I didn't over dress." Jessica said.

"No, no you look great, just right for the occasion." James said.

"Ok, glad to hear it," Jessica said.

"Ok, well I have a cab out side waiting, shall we go." James said and stuck out his arm for her to link.

"We shall," Jessica said, she took the offer and linked arms with him, "so...if you don't mind me asking, wear are we going?"

"Well, we are going out for a very romantic dinner, and then at the restaurant maybe do a little dancing?" James asked raising his eye brows.

"Really, well that sounds great, I love to dance, just I don't know about these heals, but I think that I will live." Jessica said, smiling.

"If you want, I can pick you up and dance with you that way, if your feet start to hurt." James said.

"Well, aren't you just the little charmer," Jessica said.

"Well, maybe I am." James said, he opened the cab door and Jessica stepped inside. "William, and 23rd please,"

* * *

After Jessica left Sarah sat there on the bed thinking, _Should I? Should I? Should I? _She got up, and picked up the phone and called 567-5644 "Hello, answered a voice,

"Hi, um I was wondering if I could get a bokia of Lily's to the Hilton Hotel at room 679?' Sarah said.

"Alright, and who would these be for?"The man on the phone asked.

"For a Dylan Bulsey please." Sarah said.

"Ok sure, would you like to personalize a card?" the man asked.

"Uh...yeah sure that sounds great." Sarah said.

"Ok great, what would you like it to say?" he asked.

"Um...dear Dylan, I'm sorry for every thing, please talk to me, come over. I want to tell you something, Sarah," She said.

"Ok, well they will be there in about 10 minutes." the man said.

"Ok thank you so much, you can send the guy so that I can pay, to room 674." Sarah said.

"Ok well thank you and good bye, have a great night." the man said, and hung up the phone.

Sarh hung up and phone and paced the room till she heard and knock on the door. She walked over and answered.

"Hey, how much will it be?" She asked.

"Um...about ,letting me in?" The guys asked.

Sarah looked up and to her great sunrise it was Dylan holding the bokia of flowers. "Dyaln!" She scweeld and flung her arms around him."What-what about the flower guy?"

"Oh, well I payed for them and I saw the cared and read it, and then I thought, well I was going to do this for you, so I came." Dylan said.

"Dylan...oh that is so cute, I never knew that you could think of something like this." Sarah said.

"Well..do you think that maybe I could come in?" Dylan asked.

"Oh yeah sorry here." Sarah said and opened the door more so that he could come in.

"Um...so Sarah, what did you want to tell me?" Dylan asked.

"Oh you just can't wait can you?" Sarah said smiling.

"Well yeah," Dylan said,

"Ok I will tell you just let me put these in water." Sarah said.

When Sarah came back Dylan was sitting on the bed flicking through the channels on the TV.

"Dylan," Sarah said.

"Oh sorry, so what did you want to tell me?" Dylan asked.

"Well Dylan...what would you say if I told you that I love you?" Sarah asked.

Dylan got up off of the bed and went over to her and kissed her, "I would say, hell effing yeah, I love you too."

* * *

"I can't believe you wold do that, you-you-you siko!" Jessica yelled in the middle of the street.

"What did I do?" James asked, yelling back.

"Ug, I can't even believe you right now! Never call me again!" Jessica yelled.

She walked over to the curb put two fingers in her mouth a whistled at the top of her lungs. I cab came up with some difficulty since it was raining out, Jessica climbed in and tolled the man to go back to the hotel.

When she got back she payed the man and told him to have a good night. She walked inside and went strait to the elevator and pushed the bouton to go to the 6th floor. When she walked into her room she saw that Sarah and Dylan had fallen asleep on the bed. She walked over and woke up Dylan and told him to leave and that she was back, he got up told her to have a good night and left. When he left Jessica walked into the bathroom to have a shower and she slammed the door. Sarah woke up to the sound and realized that Dylan had gone._ Must have left,_ she thought. Jessica had turned on the shower and Sarah realized that Jessica must be back and that she told Dylan to leave, well since she was tired she feel asleep before Jessica came back out.

**(A/N Well there you go, we hoped the you liked it, review and tell us what you think, thanks, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW oh how we love the word)**

_Jessie and Sarah_


	11. Bayne fanialy tells!

1**(A/N Hey well we hoped that you liked the other chapter well tell us what you think of this one! REVIEW please:()**When Sarah woke up the next morning, Jessica was already awake. That was pretty unusual, but her bed was made, her drawer was neat, and it looked like she wasn't even in the room any more.

She went into the boy's room. Both Bayne and Dylan were up. "Have you seen Jessica?" She asked, looking around.

"No, why?" Dylan said.

"Oh, I can't find her. She probably just went to get some coffee or some thing." Sarah said. "Oh wait, she doesn't drink coffee, she probably just went for a walk. Thanks guys". Said Sarah, and she went to take a shower.

When Sarah came out of the bathroom Jessica was sitting on her bed reading. She looked up at Sarah and smiled.

Sarah went and sat beside her. "Ok, spill. What was the date like? Was it romantic? Was it awesome? Was it…the greatest?" Sarah asked. "And…wait…why do you have a bruise under your eye?"

Jessica swallowed. "Bruise…what bruise?"

"Jessica, there is a huge purple bruise under your right eye" Sarah repeated.

Just then Bayne and Dylan came waltzing into the room, Dylan holding his guitar, and Bayne holding his drumsticks.

"I am telling you Sarah, I don't have a bruise under my right eye" Jessica said irritably.

Sarah turned to Bayne and Dylan. "Come on guys, she has a bruise under her eye right? And she didn't have that before last night"

"Oh my god, leave my eye alone, its nothing, I probably smacked myself while sleeping, or some thing like that. Now, if we don't hurry up, we will be late for band practice." Jessica said, grabbing her bass and walking out the door, before any of them could say another word.

* * *

It was after band practice, and they were all bored. 

"Lets go shopping", suggested Summer.

"NO" The boys, minus Billy, and Katie cried.

"Lets go to a wrestling match" Freddy suggested.

"NO" Cried all the girls, minus Katie, and Billy.

"Why don't the girls go shopping, and the boys go to a wrestling match?" Zack tried.

"NOO!" Billy and Katie yelled.

"You know what, I have to go any ways, so…you guys can go shopping or what ever, I'll see you all later", Jessica said. She got up and left Billy's house.

"Ok…" Billy said, speechless.

"I am going shopping then", Summer said standing up.

"Yeah, sure, what ever, I'll go with you" Sarah said.

Billy sighed. "Me too."

"Ok, I guess the rest of us will go to wrestling" Katie cried.

* * *

When Sarah got back to the hotel room that night, it was 7:30. Bayne and Dylan were in their room practicing cords on their instruments, and Jessica was nowhere in sight. 

Jessica has been acting really weird, Sarah thought. She just shrugged and went into the boy's room. "Want to go for dinner guys?" She asked.

Dylan nodded, and then asked "Where's Jessica?" He asked.

"I duno…" Sarah said. "She'll be back soon I'm sure. Just a second, I have to go and grab my coat", Sarah said, walking into her room. And surprisingly, Jessica was there. But the jeans she was wearing earlier that day had a huge tear in them, and her hair was a mess. She also has a small bruise on her left arm.

"Jessica…what happened?" Sarah asked.

Jessica smiled. "Nothing. I wanted to go and visit a friend I knew here, from visiting in the previous years, but she lives at the end of town, where there is a lot of hobo's. And one mugged me. Its no big deal though, he only got two dollars."

Sarah noticed that Jessica was twiddling her thumbs, like she always did when she was lying. "Oh…ok" Sarah said, not believing her. "We are going for dinner…want to come?"

Jessica nodded. "Sure. Can you let me change first?" She laughed.

Sarah nodded. Jessica walked over to her dresser and pulled a skirt out.

"Jess…why are you acting so…weird?" Sarah asked.

Jessica gave her a look and slammed the bathroom door. She didn't talk to Sarah on the walk down to the café either.

* * *

Once at the café, and seated, Dylan and Sarah were talking in hushed voices. Jessica took her book out of her bag and started reading. 

"Jessica, can I talk to you for a sec?" Bayne asked.

Jessica put her book back in her bag. "Sure." She said.

They got up and walked around the corner. "Um…you know last night?" Bayne asked nervously.

Jessica scrunched her eyebrows together. "Yes… go on".

"When Sarah said that I like you. Well…I mean…I was wondering…"

"No, Bayne its ok, really" Jessica said cutting him off. "I know, that you both put on the act so I wouldn't go out with James. But really he is a fine young…erm…gentlemen." Jessica said twiddling her thumbs again. "So, I understand it was just an act. Thanks for coming and talking to me about it though".

And with that Jessica walked back to the table. When Jessica and Bayne got there, the food was at the table. And Sarah and Dylan were making out.

Jessica sighed. "You know what…I am not really hungry, I am just going to…go to sleep. See you guys later tomorrow". She said, and walked away, leaving Bayne to…eat his dinner in…silence. _Oh, Jessica's book, he thought, as he picked up a book from the floor. Must have fallen out of her bag._ He opened it to the first page. _At least it's better than watching Sarah and Dylan make out…_

But to Baynes great surprise it wasn't I book at all, it was her diary. He knew that it was wrong to read it but he couldn't help him self, he noted that the date was in last night and he wanted to know what it was like and maybe that would be the answer on why she was acting all awkward...and...wired.

_July 23rd_

_Dear Diary,_

_Oh my god, I can't believe that he would do that, he seemed like the nicest guy yesterday, I thought he would be different, but apparently not. Hang on let me start from the begging, well this guy yesterday named James asked me out and I said yes. Well we went out tonight and well...we had a great evening till took me upstairs to this room above the restaurant, and well he put his hand up my dress and I slapped him, then to my great surprise he punched me right below the eye, "**come on baby, I know that you want to," **he said. After that I ran out side. He followed me and I yelled at him in front of complete strangers, whatever though I will never see them again, right? Well back to the story...hang on...that is it, well I have to go to bed I think Sarah is waking up but I will write later...maybe, well yeah ttyl, bye_

_Jessie:'(_

Baynes face was in complete shock, he couldn't tell them, no he couldn't do that to Jess, even though he just read her diary, well he needed to know, she wouldn't mind, right? Bayne left the two ' lovers' to make out and eat there food, plus he knew that Dylan could eat it all HIMSELF He left the table and walked over the elevator holding Jessica's diary, when he got out of the elevator he stood there for a moment trying to think if what eh would say to her, when he had it he walked down the hallway and to her room. He knocked three times, but there wisent an answer,_ must be asleep,_ he thought. When he opened the door he saw something that he never expected to see he doing. "Jessica NO" He screamed and ran to her taking the knife from her hand that was about to slite her wrist.

"Bayne, get off me" Jessica screamed trying to get the knife back, "Let me do this,"

"No, if you do that I will stab my self," Bayne said.

"Bayne, don't say that I couldn't stand you to kill your self, especially if it was because of me," Jessica said, not trying to get the knife any longer.

"Ok good, please don't." He said.

"Ok, ok I wont." Jessica said. "Uh..what are you doing with my diary?'

At that Baynes face went bright red.

"Bayne, what did you do, oh my god, did you read it?" She shrieked.

"Well...I wanted to know why you were acting like this," Bayne said, handing the diary back to her.

"Bayen, how could you" Jessica asked, pulling it from his hands.

"So-" Bayne started but Jessica cut him off.

"Get out," she yelled, Bayne tried to say something but she just said, "get out, I will call the cop's I really will."

Bayne got up and left the room, as soon ans the door was closed (by Jessica) she lent against the door and started to cry her face in her hands. She stopped when she herd a loud thump on the door, "Jessica, Jessica, let me in" she herd Sarah yell.

* * *

The next day the two bands were on the beach enjoying another day off, since Dewey and Summer were trying to get some gigs around town, for after there toower. Jessica was laying on a beach chair by her self when she felt two familiar hands go in front of her eye's. "Hey, baby," He said. Jessica shot up and her diary fell on the sand. 

"James" She yelled.

"Yeah, her I thought I would come and spend the day with you," he said, and put his hands around her waist and pulled her in and kissed her. Jessica was trying to struggle away till, she didn't need to any more. Someone had punched James right in the back and he was now on the ground screaming in pain.

"Bayne," Jessica said, realizing that Bayne was towering over James his hand in a fist. Bayne had saw the hole thing and ran over to them and punched James right on the back, he knew that Jessica did not want to happen, because he had read her diary the night before. James got up and punched Bayne right in the jaw and Bayned punched him back, they kept on going at it till. Jessica yelled, "YO, STOP, YOUR GOING TO KILL EACHOTHER!" by this time they were all bloody and nobody had stopped they were in such great shock that Bayne would start a fight.

"Good, I want him to die." Bayne said, wiping away blood that was coming form his nose and heading for his mouth.

"Bayne, why, why are you doing this?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica, I read your diary remember, this guy is, is, is a scum bag," he said.

"Yeah I know, but Bayne, I don't want you getting hurt." Jessica said.

"Jessica...I would rather die, then see you like this...I-I-Jessica I love you" he said.

**(A/N Hey let us know what you think! Review!)**

_Jessie and Sarah_


	12. Before the big show!

**(A/N Oh my god, we are so sorry that we have not updated in like...FOREVER! Well, here is the next chapter and we hope that you like it.)**

_"Jessica...I would rather die, then see you like this...I-I-Jessica I love you" he said._

"Come on Bayne, we got to get you back over to the hotel to clean you up." Dylan said, and every one fallowed him and Bayne back.

"Jessica," Sarah whispered in the car, "are you ok, you look really, really pale."

"I-I just can't imagine him getting hurt because of me, I mean, what he said. He would rather die then see me like that. I mean it kind of makes me think." Jessica said, she now had a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Jessica, it is ok, I mean you do like him. Well as far as I know, I mean I feel like I don't know you anymore. You are so...distant now."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just didn't want anyone to know what had happened."

"Yeah." Sarah said a stepped out of the van now that they were back at the hotel.

Dylan and Bayne got out of the car next and headed right for there room.

* * *

Jessica knocked on the boys door.

"Who is it?" Dylan yelled.

"It's...Jessica."

"Oh ok great, I really need your help, come in."

"Ok," Jessica said, and opened the door and walked in. To her surprise she was that Bayne had not stopped bleeding. "Oh god."

"I know, here. I have to and get someone like a doctor or something like that, come hear. Just hold this to his nose and mouth, ok?"

"Sure." Jessica said and grabbed the cloth and held it to his nose and mouth. Dylan left the room in search for someone.

"Listen Jessica, about before, at the beach and what I said..." Bayne started but Jessica cut him off.

"No it is ok, I understand, it was just to scare James away, well it helped, thanks."

"No you don't get it!" Bayne said no standing up, letting the blood fall from his nose and mouth.

"Bayne! You need this cloth come here right now!" Jessica exclaimed.

"No, not till you hear me out."

"Ok just hurry."

"Jessica, I meant everything that I said the other night when I said I would stab my self, and I meant every thing that I said when we were at the beach. I LOVE YOU! I have laved you for as long as I can remember."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Jessica stood there looking at Bayne, he was all bloody but she didn't care right then. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Wow, well that was very unexpected." Bayne said.

Jessica just looked down.

"But I very, very good unexpected." Bayne said, and kissed her again.

At that moment, Dylan opened up the door and walked in.

"What's this?" He asked.

Bayne laughed. "All better!" He said.

"Were you two kissing?" Dylan asked.

"You shall never know", Jessica told him.

"I couldn't find a doctor, but…Bayne you have stopped bleeding!" Dylan looked impressed.

Jessica scrunched her eyes together. "That's because most of its in my mouth…eww…eww…eww", she said, running into the bathroom.

Dylan laughed at her.

There was a knock on the door. "Let me in guys!" Sarah called.

Dylan ran to the door and opened it. "Hello" He said and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Sarah asked him.

"Bayne and Jessica were kissing", Dylan said, still smiling.

"SHUT UP!" Jessica called from the bathroom, and threw her shoe at Dylan. It hit him in the shoulder.

"OW!" Dylan said, rubbing his shoulder.

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, you had that coming."

Dylan made a face. "Is every one against me?" He asked.

"No. Just every one that knows you", Bayne replied.

Sarah laughed. She checked her watch. "I suppose we should go to band practice. I can't believe the show is tomorrow!" She said grabbing Dylan's arm.

Jessica came out of the bathroom. "I agree with Sarah. We should practice, even though Dewey gave us the day off."

"But our instruments are all packed away!" Bayne said.

"I am so nervous!" Sarah said, ignoring Bayne.

There was a knock on the door. Sarah walked over to it and opened it. Freddy, Summer, Katie, and Zack were standing outside. "Hey, come in you guys", Sarah said, opening the door wider.

"We wanted to see how Bayne was." Katie explained. "That was some fight!"

"I've seen so much better fights", Freddy said, and yawned. Summer smacked his arm.

"Are you guys nervous about the show tomorrow?" Sarah asked.

"Not really", Freddy said.

"Yeah, we have done a lot of other shows, and…you kind of get used to it." Zack added.

"Yeah, but on a huge stage, with big lights, and a huge crowd", Jessica said. "It must be really nerve-racking for you guys, because I am terrified, and I am not going to be on as long as you guys."

"Yeah…well you kind of get used to it", Summer replied, looking at her watch.

* * *

Sarah, Dylan, Bayne, and Jessica woke up, got dressed (in their own rooms…) had a piece of toast for breakfast, in the lobby, and took a taxicab to the concert hall.

The only problem was…they were way early, and no one was there. The back, front, side, and middle doors were all locked. There was not one car in the parking lot either. They couldn't even look over notes, because Dewey had all of their instruments, costumes, music…and any thing else they had, in his truck.

"Well…this is fun!" Sarah said sarcastically, sitting down on the curb.

"Yeah…" Dylan trailed off, and sat down beside her.

Jessica laughed, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw five figures, moving closer to them. 'YES! We are saved!' She though, but as the figures came nearer…

"Ohmygod, its James!" Jessica said, hiding behind Bayne.

"What are YOU doing here?" Sarah asked coolly, standing up, and brushing of her hands.

"Whoa, how much of a slut are you?" One of the girls following James said, looking at Sarah's jeans.

"Looks like this little Sheila's got her knickers in a knot!" Jessica said coldly, poking her head around Baynes shoulder, and you could hear her Australian accent perfectly.

The girl narrowed her eyes and looked at James. "Babe, I thought WE were going to open up for The School of Rock!" She whined.

Dylan snickered. "And what's your band called, The Three Sluts" He said, looking at the three girls, who were all wearing skirts, that were about three inches long.

"HAHA You bitch…wait…what did you say?" Sarah asked.

James smirked. "Ok, so here's the deal, WE" He looked around at his band, "Want to open up a show for the School of Rock"-

"We'd be a LOT better than YOU," One of the girls who hadn't talked yet said.

"So, any ways, we trashed your instruments"- James continued, but Sarah cut him off.

"You WHAT"? She half yelled, taking an angry step towards James, but Dylan grabbed her wrist, and pulled her back. Sarah glared at him.

"We expected you to give up, and go home, like the crybabies you really are, but NO, you had to find a way to get new instruments, and still be in the show!" The girl who insulted Sarah said.

"Any ways, I thought if I asked Jessica out, and tried to get her to…do some thing, that would tragically impact the group, then WE could play in the show. She seemed like the kind of girl who…wouldn't tell any one what was going on", James continued, looking pleased with him self.

"That's…RUDE!" Bayne commented.

"Oh, shut the frick up, and go back to France!" One of the guys said.

Dylan took an angry step forward, but Sarah grabbed his wrist, and pulled him back. "We are from England you idiot!" She said.

The guy rolled his eyes. "Same thing!" He snapped.

Jessica, who wasn't using Bayne as a…shield any more laughed. "You guys, come on, they are just jealous wannabe's, and they are not even worth it!" She said, amused.

One of the girls smirked and looked at Dylan. "Nice hair!" She said sarcastically.

But before Dylan could do, or say any thing, Dewey came riding up, in his van, with the rest of the School of Rock.

**(A/N Well…that was fun! And we are ALMOST done writing this story, so please review, it would mean a lot to us! Any ways, we will try to post up the next chapter sooner, sorry we were BRAIN DEAD! LOL. Thanks! We would like to add that if you are interested we have a site for RPing for School of Rock, jion if you want, we would love it! It ishttp/groups. Thanks!)**


	13. About to go on

1**(A/N Hey guys, well we are almost done the story:'(. I know it is just so sad! Well we had an awesome time writing it and we hope that you go and check out our other stories. Well tell us what you think.)**

After Dewey's van had parked Zack and Freddy stepped out of the van. "Hey guys, waz-up..." Freddy said and trailed off. "What the hell are you doing here?" He said after he got a good look at James.

"Well..." James said, " WE are here to open up for you guys since THEY can't."

"What, you guys can't open up?" Zack asked, with a very shocked look on his face.

"No we can, it's just these guys are, I guess, planning on doing something to stop us." Jessica said.

"And what the hell are you planning on doing to stop them." Freddy asked, eyeing one of the girls with a nasty look on his face.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Get over it!" She snapped. She looked at Freddy. "Not to you. Come on, let's just go inside."

* * *

The two bands were running around, doing last minute things, practicing chords, and…well Jessica and Sarah were freaking out.

It was almost 3:30, and the show started at 7:00.

"I am starving…can we please go out, and get some thing to eat?" Jessica pleaded, looking at Dewey.

"Yeah, come on please?" Sarah said, standing beside Jessica.

Dewey sighed. "All right…fine, go ahead, but you only have until 4:30!" He warned.

* * *

Sarah, Dylan, Jessica, Bayne, Summer, Freddy, Katie, Zack, and Billy were all crowded around a table in Kentucky Fried Chicken.

"This is so bad for us, right before a show", Summer joked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah I know", Billy laughed.

Just then James and his 'band' walked in.

One of the girls sneered at them. "We didn't know, YOU were going to be here", She said. She turned to James. "Lets go".

James smirked. "Michelle", he said, and whispered something in her ear.

Michelle smirked too, and walked right past every one.

"Hi Michelle! Hi Eleni! Hi Marta!" Katie said, and waved at them. They waved at her, and ignored every one else.

Summer grabbed Katie's arm and pulled it down. "Um…what are you doing?" She asked.

Katie looked around at every one. "I was just waving…is there a problem with that?"

Summer gave her a look.

"Oh…yeah", Katie said looking at her food.

Zack snickered "Katie you are so spaced".

"I can't believe that Marta, Eleni, and Michelle joined that band, with those two boys who are like, crack heads, and too old for them." Freddy commented.

"Um…what happened between you guys?" Bayne asked.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Dewey kind of…kicked Marta, Eleni, Michelle, Alicia, Lawrence and Tomika out of the band"-

"Although Tomika was a pretty good singer" Freddy said.

"He made me singer, and Billy keyboard. It was weird of him, but he said he needed to downsize the band".

"Yeah, when you could actually sing, not like in grade five", Zack smirked.

Summer kicked him underneath the table. "Any ways…" she said glaring at Zack, "they got all spazzy, and decided they weren't going to be friends with us any more. Here's the thing though, Marta was dating Zack, and Michelle was dating Freddy. They kind of…well, fell apart. The just stopped talking and the relationship ended on its own. But that still doesn't stop them from hating us." Summer ended, and took a sip of her water.

"So, then, why are they still friends with Katie?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, well, Michelle's dad and Katie's mom are married, so she and Michelle are pretty close, and she hangs out with Marta and Eleni quite a bit." Summer turned to Katie. "Does Marta know that you and Zack are going out?" She asked.

Katie turned red. "No", She said, looking away.

"So, I don't get it, Katie is still friends with you, and them? Don't they get mad or any thing?" Dylan asked.

Freddy laughed. "Actually, they asked her to join their band. But, trust me, their band kind of sucks. Michelle and Eleni are just groupies at heart."

"Although, Marta can sing. And she is pretty hot", Zack commented.

Katie smacked his arm. "Thanks a lot!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, I still don't get it, if James and the other boy are older than you, why do they want to open for you?" Jessica asked, clearly confused.

Zack sighed. "Michelle and James are dating, and he does practically what ever he wants."

"I over heard Michelle and Eleni talking, and they say that they wanted to open up really well for us, and then sabotage our instruments or some thing weird like that, so we'd suck, and they'd be good. Or some thing psychotic like that." Katie added.

Dylan (with his mouth still full) said, "That sounds like the mind of a 10 year old, not a 15 year old".

"Yeah. And Marta used to be nice too", said Billy speaking up.

Every one looked at him. "Sorry Billy but…I forgot you were here!" Dylan said.

Billy went red. "What? I was eating? You know, I am always the odd man out ok, its' not fair!" He said, and picked up his lunch, and walked out the door.

Katie sighed. "Great, now we have no keyboardist."

Jessica stirred her pop calmly. "He'll cool down. Give him an hour", She said.

"Hey, Jess, I have to use the washroom, wanna come?" Sarah asked.

"Sure", Jessica said and stood up.

"So", Sarah said when they got to the washroom, "What did you think of that story they just told us?"

Jessica looked at her nails. "I dunno, it was kind of weird, if you ask me. Confusing."

When Sarah and Jessica had erm…finished, they walked back to their table to see…

Michelle and Dylan making out. Bayne, Freddy, Summer, and Katie were all out side, waiting for Jessica and Sarah to hurry up.

Dylan broke the kiss, but Sarah didn't wait for him to say any thing. She ran outside, and past every one, her eyes full of tears.

Michelle smirked, and slinked back to her table, and Jessica walked over to Dylan and slapped him. Hard.

"What was that?" She asked.

Dylan looked shocked. "I…I don't know I mean, I was just sitting here, and then she came over to me, and kissed me."

Jessica narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, like you tried to stop her.

Dylan looked hurt. "I swear, I didn't do this…I mean…I…" He shook his head and started to walk away.

Jessica grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?" She said, a bit softer this time.

Dylan pulled his arm out of Jessica's grasp. "I have to go and find Sarah. I have to explain this all to her."

"But what about the show?" Jessica shouted after him.

Dylan ran out the doors, and around a corner.

* * *

After about 30 minutes Dylan was about to give up. He had been running, the whole time, and was really getting out of breath.

He bumped into a woman, pushing a shopping cart. "Excuse me, have you seen a girl about my height, um…wearing dark jeans and a black sweater, and a red tank top and um…" but before Dylan could finish his sentence, the lady walked away, pushing her cart.

Dylan felt like screaming. "Things like this always seemed to happen to him. Why? He sat down, leaning against a wall. What did I do to deserve this? He asked himself.

* * *

Jessica had explained every thing that had happened to Bayne, Freddy, Summer, Katie, Zack, and Billy who had, (just like Jessica predicted) came back.

"He wouldn't do that to Sarah, I know he wouldn't" Bayne said.

"Wait a second…you said it was Michelle right?" Freddy asked, with a strange look on his face.

"Hey…yeah", Said Summer, catching on.

"What?" Bayne asked.

"That was probably their plan…to get Sarah mad, and not want to perform, and then…they'd be able to open!" Katie shrieked.

Summer checked her watch. "Its 4:15, if we aren't there by 4:30, Dewey will have a spazz!" She said.

"What are we going to tell him about Dylan and Sarah?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know", Zack replied.

* * *

Sarah was sitting on a park bench, bawling her eyes out. She had trusted Dylan. She had told him every thing. She maybe even loved him…and this is how he re-paid her? Sarah wondered how many girls he had made out with.

Sarah shivered. It had suddenly gotten freezing. And then it started to pour.

"OH THAT'S JUST GREAT!" Sarah screamed up to the sky. She saw a open shop across the road, and she walked into it. It was an antique shop.

"Hello, may I help you dear?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"No…I'm just looking", Sarah said.

* * *

Dylan was running around the streets, when it started to pour. "Oh…lovely!" He said, ducking into an antique shop.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"No…I'm fine, I am just looking, thanks", Dylan said, putting a smile on his face, even though inside, smiling was the last thing he wanted to do.

He felt sick. He felt pity for himself, because Sarah probably would never talk to him again, pity for Sarah, because she thought he had cheated on her, and pity for Jessica and Bayne, because he might of just ruined their chance of stardom. They had worked so long, and so hard, that it was a terrible thought, that they might not be able to be in the show at all.

* * *

Jessica was pacing. The School of Rock members were all getting ready, and practicing in a separate room, while Jessica and Bayne were sitting in a small room, staring at the clock.

"Where are they? Its 5:45, their going to miss the show! I mean, we still all have to get dressed and get our instruments tuned, and it takes Sarah like, 45 minutes to warm up her voice and"

"Jessica, relax, its ok!" Bayne said, standing up.

"No, it's not ok!" Jessica said. "Dylan sort-of cheated on Sarah, so Sarah's upset, but then it wasn't really Dylan's fault, so now he's upset, and we are about to miss an opportunity that could change our life, and I'm upset, and you are the only person who is not upset!" She took a breath.

Bayne looked at her. "Of course I'm upset. But I know Sarah and Dylan are going to…get over this, and come back in time for the show." At least…I hope, he though.

Bayne looked at the clock. It was 6:00. He sighed and sat down.

* * *

Sarah was sitting in the antique shop, when she saw a boy, who looked a lot like Dylan walk in. She looked closer, and saw it was him! She turned her head away, and hoped he didn't see her. She didn't want to talk to him right then.

Dylan saw her, and walked over to her. Sarah turned away, and he sat down beside her. "Sarah…I…" He stammered.

"Go away." Sarah said, still not facing him.

"Sarah…hear me out here", Dylan started, but Sarah turned around and smacked him in the face.

"I trusted you Dylan!" She chocked. "I trusted you, and you go and make out with some slut! Well, you know what, what ever, that's fine with me. I think we should break up."

Dylan looked like he had been slapped in the face. Well, he had, but it was more from the comment than any thing. "So…so that's it then. You won't even let me explain what happened, and you are dumping me?"

Sarah wiped her eyes. "I guess so."

Dylan swallowed and watched Sarah get up. "Just so you know, I didn't WANT to kiss her!"

Sarah spun around, nearly breaking a vase. "Oh, yeah, like you tried to stop her!"

Dylan stood up and mumbled "Yeah, that's what Jessica said…"

"Dylan you are pathetic, you know that?" Sarah said, shaking her head, and she walked out of the shop.

"Thank you, come again!" The old lady behind the counter called after Sarah.

But Dylan wasn't about to give up that easily. He blocked Sarah's path. "I swear Sarah…I love you more than I have loved any one ever in my life! Why would I do that to you! I hate to see the people I love get hurt."

Sarah stopped walking. "So, you expect me to forgive you, for cheating on me?"

Dylan pondered for a moment. "Well…yes. Because it wasn't really me!"

Sarah started walking again. "Leave me a lone Dylan."

Dylan ran after her. "So, what, we are just going to let The School of Rock down? The audience? Jessica and Bayne? You want to let them down?"

Sarah stopped and turned around to look at Dylan. "Dylan, tell me the truth. What really happened?" She asked.

Dylan took a deep breath. "Every one went out side, but I said I would stay inside and wait for you and Jessica. Then, suddenly, Michelle walks over and sits down. I asked her what she was doing, and she just replied with a smirk, and then the next thing I knew, she was on my lap kissing me. She kissed me right when you and Jess walked out to, so its not like it was going on for a minute or any thing, probably about 25 seconds, and then I realized what was happening, and shoved her off. And when I turned around you were gone. And then Jessica slapped me."

Sarah chuckled. "You deserved that."

Dylan nodded. "Yeah I know. So do you believe me?" He asked.

Sarah looked around. "I suppose." She smiled, and looked at her watch. "HOLY SHIT!" She yelled. "Its 6:30!" she said and started freaking out.

Dylan saw a cab drive past, and he signaled for it to stop, and both he and Sarah climbed in.

* * *

Jessica and Bayne were in their costumes, and they were ready for the show. The only problem was, Sarah and Dylan weren't there yet.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Sarah and Dylan came running in. Soaking wet. "We're here! We're here!" Sarah cried.

"You guys made up?" Bayne asked cautiously.

Sarah nodded. "Yeah."

Dewey walked in. "What are you guys doing, come on lets go!" He said to Sarah and Dylan. "Get into your costumes, go to hair and make-up, and then you guys are on in 15!" He said, and walked out.

* * *

"Oh my fricken god I am so nervous!" Sarah exclaimed.

The concert hall was full of about 1000 people. The Confessions of the Broken Hearted had preformed in front of people before, but 10 times LESS the people they were performing for now.

It was about 5 minutes until the show, and Sarah (unfortunately) had no time to work on her voice. She had practiced in the morning, but that was, like, 5 hours away.

Dylan put his arm around her. "Its ok." He said.

Sarah still looked ahead. "Don't touch me", She said.

But Jessica was no better. She was bouncing up and down…literately.

"Jessica, calm down!" Bayne said, trying to stop her from bouncing, but she wouldn't stop.

They heard the announcer say, "Lets give it up for the Confessions of the Broken Hearted!"

Jessica, Sarah, Bayne and Dylan all ran on.

"Hey guys!" Sarah said into the mike. "Thanks for having us here!" The noise in the crowd died down, and Sarah gulped. She had never had that many eyes on her before.

"We", she turned around and gestured to Bayne, Jessica, and Dylan, "Are the Confessions of the Broken Hearted, a new punk/rock group. Our name comes from the fact that we have all had our hearts broken, once in our lives, from varying reasons. But, enough of that, do you want to hear some music?" She asked.

A loud "Yeah!" ran through the crowd.

"Ok!" Sarah said, and the band started to play.

**(A/N WOW! We had A LOT of fun with this! LOL. So, please review and tell us what you think. We are estimating say oh…two more chapters, maybe one. It depends. Was there enough drama for you? LOL! SO yeah…please tell us what you think! Thanks!) **


	14. The after party!

They started to play and have tons of fun. The crowd loved their music, AND their outfits. Jessica and Sarah had plaid mini skirts in pink for Jessica and in red for Sarah. They had matching tank tops, but the tanks tops weren't spagetti straps, they were thicker. Each shirt had a different saying. Jessica's was white, with pink writing, and it said: Beautiful, but deadly, and had a picture of a pink gun on it, and Sarah's was black with red writing, and it said: I LOVE my attitude problem, and on the back it said, and if you don't BITE ME!

Dylan and Bayne were wearing plaid pants, in green for Bayne and in blue for Dylan. Bayne and Dylan both had t-shirts, and Bayne's was white, with green writing that said: I am a fresh water fish, in a salt-water ocean. Dylan was wearing a black shirt, with blue writing, that said: (against Sarah, Jessica, and Bayne's, will) ME SO DAMN SEXY!

People were cheering and screaming their name. After they had finished their first song Jessica spoke into the mike. "Hello every one, I'm Jessica, from the Confessions of the Broken Hearted." Every one cheered, and Jessica beamed. After it had died down you heard a faint. "YOUR HOT!"

"Oh why thank you." Jessica said giving a little chuckle, and blushing a small bit. "Ok I would just like to say a few things. You may not know this but maybe the first few rows probably have noticed that we do have tattoos and there are reasons for them. I have one that is a Leo sign, in a light pink colour. Bayne has one that is a Virgo sign, in green." Jessica said and looked at Bayne. Bayne grabbed his mike and said.

"Yeah, as you can probably tell, these are our signs. No, we got them for random reasons. No, they are actually our signs."

Jessica took the mike again and passed it over to Sarah. "I have one of a Gemini sign, in black." She said. Then Dylan grabbed the mike.

"Save the best for last eh.." Dylan smirked.

"HA! You wish." Jessica said.

"Oh screw you." Dylan replied sticking his tongue out. "Well mine is a Aquarius sign, in blue. It makes sense, my favourite colour, and my sign go together!"

The crowed cheered. "Now guys." Sarah said grabbing the mike from Dylan. "Do you want to here some more music?"

A "Hell Yeah!" Went through the room.

They played two more songs but then once again Sarah took the mike in her hands. "Hey guys. Well thank you so much for you cheers and screams and all of the great comeback we have had to our music. We love you all and hope to see you again really soon. Now give it up for...'The School Of Rock'! Sarah screamed into the mike along with Bayne, Dylan, and Jessica.

The School of Rock came onto the stage. "Hey everyone." Summer said into the mike and a huge cheer went threw the room once more.

* * *

After the show was over Jessica, Sarah, Dylan, and Bayne all went out to say thank you to the crowd. After they had said that and thanked the School of Rock on the stage for letting them open up for them.

"Hey guys." Freddy said after they had gone back stage. "Do you want to all head to party?"

"Yeah that sounds awesome." Sarah, and Bayne said.

"But is there going to be drinking?' Jessica asked, and Summer nodded her head along with her question.

"You know it" Zack replied. "My cousin is holding it."

"Um...ok…do we have to drink?" Summer asked.

"You have to have at least one." Bayne said.

"Ok fine, but only one!" Jessica replied eyeing them all. "We are ONLY fifteen you know!"

"Ok, ok, you can do that." Freddy said, with a small smirk on his face. "Come on guys, let's go now."

"Right on." Sarah, Zack, Bayne, Dylan, and Katie all cheered.

* * *

When they got to the party, Freddy ran off to meet some of his other friends from school. Not to any one from the School of Rock's surprise, they saw that after only half an hour he was very, very tipsy.

"Is he always like this?" Jessica asked Summer, while taking a small sip from the drink cup in her hand.

"Yeah mainly." Summer replied.

* * *

"Hey guys, have you seen Dylan any where I can't find him." Sarah asked, just a little bit drunk.

"No sorry, but ugh..." Summer said, and then hiccupped.

"Hey, what happened to only one beer?" Sarah said, laughing the slightest bit.

"She got a little carried away." Jessica said.

"I see that, she is more drunk then I am."

"Yeah, I know."

"Have_ you_ seen Dylan anywhere?" Sarah asked looking around.

"Uh...I think I saw him head upstairs." Jessica said.

"Oh ok thanks."

Sarah started to head toward the stairs when she bumped into a guy.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to uh...bump into you." He said.

"Oh no problem, but have you seen a guy with dirty blond hair, and about…my height any where?

"Oh yeah. I think I saw him head upstairs, with a dark haired girl...I think."

"Oh really?...ok thanks." Sarah said. She started to run towards the stairs. When she had gone up them, she saw that there was about three doors. She opened up one and saw nothing but a very messy bathroom. She walked over to the nest one beside it and opened it up and saw not to her surprise Dylan making out with some dark haired girl just like the guy had told her. "I hate you!" Sarah screamed at him then shut the door behind her.

"Wait, wait." Dylan yelled.

"Baby, what's wrong?" the girl asked.

"Get away from me."

"Hey you're the one who asked me to come up here."

"Yeah well. I'm DRUNK!" He screamed and chased after Sarah down the stairs.

When he had finished running down the stairs -well falling because he tripped- he got a stinging slap from Jessica.

"Oh Frick, that hurt." Dylan said rubbing his face.

"Well. You deserved it. You cheated on her, AGAIN!" Jessica screamed at him.

"Ok, the first one was NOT intentional!"

"Ok, that STILL mean's that this one was!"

"I'm drunk how I'm I supposed to know who anyone is?"

"Um…maybe because Sarah has blonde hair…not black!"

"Oh whatever you are no help. Where is she?"

"I'm not letting you get passed me."

"Jess. I will hurt you." Dylan threatened.

"You touch her, and I'll freaking beat the shit out of you." Bayne said, coming up behind Jessica.

"Where is Sarah?" Dylan asked once again.

"We are not letting you past to see her", Bayne said.

"Come on." Dylan pleaded.

"No." they both said firmly.

* * *

While that was all happing Sarah ran out side and into her car. She started to speed away without putting on her seat belt. And she wasn't ever allowed to drive yet. "DAMN!" she said, as she hit the moving car in front of her. Luckily she did not hit the windshield, because her chest was being pushed back by the air bag.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes to a bright light. "I'm…dead? She asked.

"Oh Sarah, thank god your ok. We heard a crash, and then we ran out side and down the street and then we saw you and..." Jessica said then stared to cry. She gave Sarah a hug but all Sarah did was make a confused expression on her face.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"In the hospital." Bayne said, with also puffy eyes.

"Bayne, did you get punched or something?" Sarah asked.

"No, he was crying. You really scared us!" Jessica said.

"But Bayne never cries."

"I know that I don't. But come on you are my best friend. I thought that I would never see you alive again." Bayne said, with a single tear slowly falling down his face. At that point Dylan knocked on the door.

"Tell him to go away." Sarah said to Jessica and Bayne.

'Ok, hang on." They said and stepped outside the door.

When they were out there, "Dylan, you have to leave, she does not want to see you." Bayne said coldly.

"No I'm going in, she is my girl friend."

"No you EX girl friend." Jessica snapped.

Then they went back into the room, and saw that Sarah was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Jessica asked, getting teary eyed her self once more.

"He broke my heart...twice. I really loved him, but then he had to go and cheat on me. I guess I was never good enough for him." Sarah chocked out.

"No Sarah, you were and still are to good for him." Bayne said.

"Thanks Bayne, but it hurts you know."

"Yeah, we know."

"Um...do you guys mind if I just have a little while to my self?" Sarah asked.

"No, not at all. You just call one of us if you need anything ok?"

"Sure thing." Sarah said.

Jessica and Bayne left the room, so that Sarah could have her time for her self.

* * *

Sarah had fallen asleep and when she woke up she saw Dylan sitting in a chair at that corner of the room. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"I wanted, no needed to see how you were doing." Dylan said.

"Please just leave."

"Why?" Dylan asked getting up and sitting on the chair that was placed next to her bed.

"Because you broke me heart. I really did love you, you know. But then you had to go and cheat on me. Twice in one day to make in any better. God Dylan was I just not good enough for you?" Sarah asked.

"No Sarah, I wasn't good enough for you, and I don't think that you ever will be." Dylan said as Sarah started to cry.

"Please, just please leave." Sarah said starting to cry as well.

"No, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Right now, all I want –no, need- is for you to leave."

"Fine, but is that what you really want?"

"Yes god dammit!"

Dylan got up from the chair and walked over to the door. He put his hand on the door knob, but before he left, he looked at her and said, "I lobe you Sarah Taylor, and I always will. Remember that." And he opened the door, and walked out.


	15. The Finnaly!

**(A/N. Hey guys. Well sadly this is our last chapter of our story. We have had so much fun writing this! Please review and tell us what you thought of the whole story! See you around. BYE LOVE YOU ALL!)**

Sarah sat in her room. Tears were slowly falling down her face when all of a sudden she heard the door open. She jerked her head to the side to see: Jessica, Bayne, and the School of Rock band. "Hey." she whispered.

"Hey, we saw Dylan leave and he told us everything." Freddy said.

"What do you mean by everything." Sarah asked, trying hard to sit up.

"Well..." Zack began, but then went over to help her up. "He told us what happened at the party, and what just happened with you and him. And all of that stuff."

"Oh," Sarah chocked out. "Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Katie asked, sitting down on the chair next to Sarah's bed.

"I'm feeling like shit." Sarah managed to chuckle out.

"Yeah, I would bet." Bayne said, giving her a weak smile.

"Do any of you know when I'm going to get out of here?" She asked, giving a weak smile back at Bayne.

"Well, they said that they would need to see you over night, last night. So no I'm sorry but we don't really know." Summer said.

"Oh ok." Sarah replied, at that moment the door opened and in came a doctor.

"Hello everyone." he said.

"Hi, um do you need us to leave?" Asked Zack.

"No, as long is it is ok with Miss. Taylor here, you all can stay."

"Yeah, it is fine with me." Sarah said looking around the room.

"Ok well... You are very lucky that the damage of the accident was not that bad, all you have is a broken arm, but your spine will be hurting for the next week or so."

"Oh god." Sarah mumbled.

"Oh no don't worry, we will give you some pain receivers."

"Oh its not that. Its that I can't play guitar till my arm is better." Sarah said.

"Just like her...always thinking of music." Bayne and Jessica said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled.

A chuckle went threw the room. "Well don't worry. You're cast can come off in about 6 to 10 weeks." The doctor said.

"That long?" Sarah exclaimed.

"Yes sadly for you that is, that long."

"Great, just great. This sucks."

"Well, one of us will cover you if we need you guys to perform." Zack said.

"Doc," Sarah said. The doctor nodded in her direction. " Do you know when I will be out of here?"

"Well that is why I am here. You are aloud to go home now. I will just have to call for a wheel chair and then we will be able to get a car for you." he said, looking around the room. Freddy nodded and left the room to go and call a cab.

"Your wheel chair should be here in about five minutes, all you need to do is change." the doctor said, and left the room.

"Thank you," they all said after him.

"Ok well...the girls will stay here to help Sarah change into her clothes, and you guys wait outside." Summer said.

"Fine. Be that way." Zack said.

"Go on guys, one of you can wheel the chair after I get it here."

"Yay, I call that." Zack said.

"Aw. No fair!" Billy exclaimed.

"Ha!"

"Those guys." Katie said, when they had left the room.

"Ok, so um. Does anyone know where my clothes are?' Sarah asked looking around the room. Summer walked over the dresser and pulled out Sarah's shirt and pants. "Awesome." Sarah said.

* * *

They all left the room with Sarah in the wheel chair. "Hey, hey. That's my job. Come on Sarah. Were going to cause some trouble." Zack said.

"Oh god, I don't know if I trust you." Sarah said, looking up at him.

"Well I don't know if it is a good IDEA if you do. But we are going to have lots of fun. Now how is your arm and back?"

"I guess they are ok."

"Ok awesome. We will meet you guys down stairs."

"Ok, just be careful." Jessica said.

"Don't worry no more bones will be broken." Zack replied and went running down the hall with Sarah screaming. He jumped onto the back of it and they went flying. "Hold on."

"Don't worry I am." Sarah screamed at him.

Someone in the hall was coming at them, so Zack jerked the wheel chair to the left and then the right. The hall way was busy so it took them a while to get to the elevator. When they had got off Zack once again started to run down the hall and jump on the back. They skidded to a halt at the door were the School of Rock, Bayne, and Jessica were all standing.

"God you guys. You're going to kill someone." Jessica said.

"Yeah, someone like me." Sarah said opening her eyes.

"Oh don't be such a baby." Zack said.

"What the..." Sarah started but then got interrupted by Freddy.

"Come on guys, the cab has been waiting."

"Ok let's go." Zack said, and wheeled the chair out normally and helped Sarah into the van.

* * *

They had decided that they would go back to Billy's house to maybe have a jam session and hang and chill.

"So what do you guy's want to do?" Freddy asked, slumping onto his favorite seat.

"I don't know. What do you all want to do?" Jessica asked.

"No clue on that one." Bayne said, sitting next to Jessica and taking her hand in his. Jessica gave a small blush and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I have an idea." Billy said.

"And what is that." Sarah said, finally letting go of Zack and sitting down on a single chair.

"Well...what if we all went shopping?"

"We just paid the cabby!" Freddy yelled.

"So, I'm walking distance away from the big mall." Billy replied.

"But what about Sarah?" Katie asked, looking at them all.

"I'm fine to stay here, if that is ok with Billy." Sarah chimed in.

"Well what if you need something. We don't want you by your self." Summer said, taking back a little by what Sarah had said.

"No really it is ok, just grab me a chili fries on your way home, and I'll be happy. I can use things to hold onto."

"Its ok, you guys go. I will stay with her." Jessica said, letting go of Bayne's hand, and going over to sit on the arm of Sarah's chair.

"But Jess. You love shopping. You don't have to stay, I'll be ok."

"No you wont. You just got out of the hospital. And you are emotionally depressed."

"I'm not depressed. Just sad."

"Same Diff!"

"What ever."

"Still, we can hang here guys. I'm ok with it. You guys go on. But like Sarah said, bring us back some Chili fries." Jessica smirked and looked around the room.

"Ok, are you sure?" Bayne asked.

"Yes. Now get on going."

"Ok, see you two later." Billy said opening the door and holding it open for them all.

"Bye." They all said.

"See ya around." Jessica, and Sarah replied to them all.

"Great." Jessica said. "Now that they are gone. Tell me what Dylan said to you."

"What do you mean? You guys told me that he told you everything."

"You expect me to believe Dylan. Ha! Now THAT is a good one."

"Well what did he tell you?"

"He told us." Jessica said. And then told Sarah all of that happened in the room at the hospital. After about ten minutes of saying everything Sarah spoke.

"That is all that had happened, he told you guys the truth." Sarah said, and looked at Jessica with a sad expression in her eyes.

"Come on Sarah. I know that is not all of what had happened." Jessica replied, giving Sarah a look that said: tell me the truth.

"I swear on my life Jess. That is all that happened."

"Ok." she said, shortly.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"It is just hard to believe that Dylan and really told us everything that had happened. I mean…it is just not like him at all."

"Yeah I know that it isn't. But he is telling the truth. Wait. No he did tell the truth. I mean I know that it is not like him at all. But I swear on mine and your life now that he told you everything."

"Ok, I believe you."

"Ok good, because if you didn't I think I would have to hurt you." Sarah chuckled out.

"Yeah. Now let's watch a movie. What movie?"

"Harry Potter!" Sarah screened.

"How could I not know? You love that movie."

"Yeah I know. And plus Daniel Radcliffe doesn't make it bad either."

"Yeah you can think that."

"Hey, wait. Let me rephrase what I said. Most of the guys in the movie don't make it all that bad."

"Now I can agree with you on something."

"Or should we say someone, you Neville lover!"

"Hey, I'll get you for that."

"Oh you wouldn't. I just got out of the hospital remember."

"Oh you just wait till your arm is better." Jessica chuckled.

"Hey, it is enough pain that I can't play the guitar anymore."

"Yeah I guess that is punishment enough for you."

"Yeah, over punishment." They both started to laugh, but then calmed down and watched the movie.

* * *

When they all had come back from the Mall with Sarah and Jessica's chili fries just like they had asked. They all decided that it was to late for Sarah, and sent Bayne, Jessica, and Sarah back to the hotel. "Ok see you guys around. Thanks for everything." Sarah yelled at them from an open window in the cab.

"Feel a little better tomorrow so we can go to the beach." Katie yelled back to her.

"I'll try." she said, and put her head back into the cab.

"Now, lets get going please." Jessica said.

The cabby drove off. When they got to the hotel Bayne, Jessica, and Sarah (with the help of them) headed toward their rooms. When from the corner of her eye Jessica saw Dylan heading toward them. "Come on guys. Lets hurry." She said. Bayne and Sarah turned to see the (drunk) Dylan heading toward them.

"If he does come one of you stop him and let us go. Tell me to go away. Please." Sarah said.

"Will do." Bayne said.

"You don't have to, you know. I will stay." Jessica said.

"I know you will. But I don't want you to get hurt in case he fights you know."

"Hey. I can beat the crap out of him. And he wouldn't touch me!" Jessica said, defensively.

"Yeah I know that you can. But when he is drunk he will not care that it is you. And he will try and hurt you." He said, and grabbed Jessica's hand.

"Here he comes." Sarah said.

"Ok you guys go. And be quick. I'll hold him off." Bayne said to them. Jessica gave his hand a quick squeeze and let him go.

Sarah and Jessica went as fats as they could to the elevator. When Dylan saw this he started to run. Bayne grabbed his arms and stopped him. Dylan tried to fight back but Bayne kept and firm hold on him. "What the hell, are you doing man?" Dylan asked, laughing a little.

"I'm keeping you away from Sarah." Bayne replied, getting a firmer grip on his wrists.

"Come on man. Me and you have been best friends for like ever."

"And if you go any ware near her, when she does not want you to. I'll beat you so hard. And I will never speak to you again."

"But she will never speak to me again. Unless I make the first move to her."

"And if that happens that sucks for you. You deserve it. And if not she will talk to you when she is ready."

"You swear?"

"Yes, I swear. Now I will try and talk to her about you. But not tonight, she has been through enough today. Bye Dylan."

"What do you mean bye. We share a room."

"You have your own room tonight. I'm staying with the girls."

"Fine be that way. See you." he said and went over to the front doors and pulled them open and walked out.

* * *

Bayne knocked on the girl's door. "Who is it?" Jessica yelled.

"It's Bayne. Let me in."

"Ok, hang on." Jessica got up from the bed and walked over to the door. She opened it up to see Bayne on the other side. She gave him a hug and let him in. "What happened?"

Bayne told her everything that had happened. "So I guess I'm staying here, if that's ok with you two?"

"Well I don't think Sarah will care. She is already out cold from the pain relievers the doc gave her."

"Ok cool. I'll sleep on the couch. But can I have a blanket?"

"Of course. Let me just call room service."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

The next morning Sarah got up before everyone and walked over to the couch to see what the hell that big lump was. She uncovered the head and saw that it was Bayne. He looked frustrated. "Hmm…" she said. She walked over to the bathroom. When she got out she walked over to the balcony and saw that it was sunny out. "Awesome." she whispered. When she speed outside she got a huge wave of heat. Sarah walked over to a chair and sat down. She watched all of the birds get worms and what not for there baby's. She heard something behind her and saw Jessica step out onto the balcony with two cups of iced tea.

"It's way to hot for warm tea. So I got iced tea." Jessica said. And then gave a small chuckle.

"Ok, sounds great." Sarah replied and gave her a small smile. Bayne got up off the couch and came out on the balcony with them, with a glass already waiting for him.

"Aw. thanks Jess." he said, and took a sip.

"No prob." she said, and watched the birds get food.

"So. Um, what are we doing?" he asked.

"Nothing." Sarah asked.

"Right...ok well. How are you feeling?"

"Better I guess." she said simply.

"Oh ok." he said. At that point there was a knock on the door. Jessica got up from her seat and walked over to the door. She looked threw the little peephole and saw that it was Freddy, Billy, Katie, Summer, and Zack. She opened the door and greeted them with a big smile.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" she asked getting them all file in.

"Well Katie told Sarah to try and feel a little better for today so that we could all go the beach. So we all came here. But of course the girls still need to get ready. And Freddy is being all bitchy like a girl because he did not get his 'beauty' sleep. So he is here to sleep." Zack said. Then took and big breath.

"Oh ok." Jessica said, and took in everything that he had said. "Well Freddy, you can sleep on the couch or…in a bed. And Bayne and Sarah are out side Zack. I'm just going to go and get ready. Oh and try and cheer Sarah up. She seems really sad today."

"Sure thing." Zack said, and went out side. Billy quickly followed suit and headed to the balcony with him. "Hey Bayne. Sarah." Zack said, very cheerfully.

"You seem happy." Bayne said.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing. And were going to the beach. Are you going to get ready Sarah? All of the girls are inside."

"Meh, maybe in a second. I just need my time to wake up."

"Right ok." Billy said.

Zack and Billy took a seat.

Jessica was getting ready and she felt bad for Dylan. Well not really I mean he did cheat on Sarah TWICE in one day. But it was sad because he had no one there for him when Sarah would not talk to him. When she had finished getting ready she walked over to the door and slowly slipped out. Jessica walked over to Dylan's room and knocked on the door. He didn't answer so she walked in. What she saw shocked her. Dylan was sitting on the ground with and knife in his hand directed to his throat. "DYLAN!" she screamed.

"Leave me alone." He said.

"No, give me the knife Dylan."

"No let me die. I have nothing else to live for."

"What about me, what about all of us. Your parents…your three dogs. You love them! And the music, what about the music Dylan? Come on, what about the Rock. Rock means everything to you."

"It's doesn't mean anything to me any more. And as for everyone else tell them I love them...especially Sarah."

"No Dylan, I'm not going to do that. You're not killing your self."

"Fine. Then I will hire someone to kill me."

"NO YOU WON'T!"

After Jessica had said that she ran over to Dylan and grabbed the knife from his hands. They argued over it for about a minute 'till Jessica got it. "Now," she said. "Come with me. Your coming to the beach with us."

"No, no one wants me there."

"Maybe some people do. Just talk to them, I am sure they will forgive you. I have."

"No they won't."

"Yes they will Dylan. They are forgiving people."

"I don't care if any one forgives me (no offence Jess) if Sarah hasn't."

"She might. I think she need's to see you. She has been sad Dylan. And you are the only one who can really cheer her up."

"But she is sad because of me."

"She might be, but I think the only way that we can cheer her up, is you."

"What if she doesn't want to see me?"

"I will make her see you." Jessica said, and gave a small chuckle. "I can be very convincing."

"Ok," Dylan replied and got up off of the floor to go and get dressed.

* * *

Dylan was finished getting ready and him and Jessica were walking down the hall to Jessica and Sarah's room. Jessica opened up the door and they walked in. Dylan was behind Jessica when Bayne said, "Jessica! Were have you been? I have been scared out of my mind."

"Oh I'm sorry Bayne." Jessica replied and gave him a quick hug. "I was..." she started but then stepped to the side for Bayne to see Dylan.

"DUDE!" Bayne said, and gave Dylan a hug.

"See Dylan, I told you." Jessica said smugly.

Dylan gave a smile and hugged Bayne back. "Hey were is Sarah?" He asked.

"She is finally getting ready."

"Oh ok, well could I talk to her?"

"I will go and see where she is."

"Thanks, Bayne."

Bayne left Jessica and Dylan to sit with each other in the front of the room. People walked by and said hi to Dylan. Sarah stepped out of the bathroom, and looked at Dylan and walked toward him. "Hey," He said. "Can we talk?"

"I guess." she said, and walked over to her bed and put on her beige mini shorts over her bikini bottom and then but a poncho over her top. Dylan and Sarah stepped out side into the hall and walked down the stairs into the garden in the back of the hotel.

"Hey." Dylan said, finally breaking the silence.

"Hi", Sarah said, looking around.

"How…erm…how are you?" Dylan asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm ok." Sarah said, staring off into space.

"Look, Sarah, I'm sorry!" Dylan blurted out.

" Some times sorry doesn't cut it Dylan", Sarah replied quietly, leaning on the railing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do I mean by that? What do I mean by that?" Sarah cried out, standing up straight. She was almost as tall as Dylan.

"Yeah..." Dylan started but then got cut off by Sarah yelling at him.

"You freaking cheated on me TWICE IN ONE DAY! What do YOU mean with that?"

"Shush...people are starting to look."

"Why should I care?" Sarah shot back at him, then looked up at all of the people on their balconies and pointed a finger at Dylan, and then looked back up at them. "This guy right here cheated on me TWICE! In one day! Dylan Samuel Ryan Cheated on me TWICE in one day. If you felt sorry for him don't!" she screamed out at them all, then with tears running down her face gave a Dylan one last look and ran off. She left the garden and ran out into the street.

Dylan ran after her till someone grabbed his arm. He turned his head to see that it was Jessica. "Let her go. Let her calm down. Then try and talk to her again," she said, soothingly.

"Will she go out with me again?" He asked, still looking out into the street.

"Oh no! Your last your chance was a long time ago buddy."

"Yeah...well no the band name really makes sense."

"You can say that again."

After Jessica had said that Dylan turned his head to face her with tears welling up in his eyes. He took her into a hug and started to cry on her shoulder. Jessica was a little taken aback, since he was at least a head taller than her, staggered under his weight, but tried to make him feel better.

In the mean time while that was all happening with Dylan and Jessica Zack saw Sarah run down the street from the garden. He shot right up and went to go and chasing after her. After about twenty minutes he was about to give up when he saw her sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. He walked over to her and sat down. She turned her head and stated to cry on his shoulder. "I'm so sick of crying!" she chuckled after she cried for a good 5 minutes with Zack rubbing her back. After she had finished she looked up to see Zack looking at her. He leaned in he but her cell phone ringing stopped him. She dug into her pocket and pulled it out. "Hello?" she said.

"HEY!" Said a screaming Jessica.

"Whoa. What is with the screaming?"

"My mom just called me, guess what?"

"What?"

"Ok well she is coming over up here to see us all and Billy, isn't that great?"

"Oh my god Jessica, that is awesome. I'm so happy for you. You haven't seen your mom in like forever, with all of her business trips and all."

"Yeah I know, she is coming into town tomorrow night, she wanted to surprise us all but she couldn't help but tell me!"

"Yeah your mom was never very good at surprising us all." Sarah said, and gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Jessica said and chuckled as well. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling okay now, Zack helped a lot."

"That is great. Are you coming to the beach?"

"Yeah I think I will now. We'll meet you guys there ok?"

"Right, ok see you later."

"Bye!" Sarah said and hung up her phone.

Zack and her got up from the bench and headed for the beach. "Wait!" Zack said.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I don't have our stuff."

"Oh don't worry, Jessica will have it. In case you haven't noticed, she's super organized."

"Oh ok good. Well then let's hit the road once more, shall we?" He asked sticking out his arm for her to link her arm with.

"We shall dear sir." Sarah replied and wrapped her arm around his. When she did this there was a faint blush on Zack's face.

When they had gotten to the beach they saw the whole gang and walked over to them. Katie gave Zack a nasty look that was not unnoticed by Sarah. "What happened?" She asked him.

"I broke up with her."

"Why?"

"Because well...I kind of…love someone else." he replied looking down at the peach sand underneath his toes.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you that part."

"Aw. Why?"

"Because you would be disgusted, and plus the girl hardly knows that I'm alive, so yeah."

"Aw. come on, I can help you."

"No you can't, believe me. You will not like it."

"Fine, be that way. Make me sad again."

"I'm really sorry Sarah. But I just can't tell you. Not yet any way."

"Will you tell me any time in your life?"

"I promise, that I will tell you before you go back home to London."

"Yay! You rock Zack."

"Aw. thanks"

"Welcome. So...how do we get to the beach from here?" She asked, looking up at him.

Zack gave a small chuckle, then said; "Just follow me, ok?"

"Right. Ok so...how are you?"

* * *

When the two got to the beach Sarah saw Dylan and went the opposite way, till she felt something tug on her arm. She spun around to see that it was Jessica. "Jessica, let me go. Now!"

"No, you need to at least be able to be around him. I mean come on what will happen to the band if you don't? What will happen to our friendship?"

"Fine, but if he talks to me, I'm leaving."

"Come on, at least try and have a conversation with him."

"Only if it is not about us. Ok?"

"As long as you talk, I'll be happy."

"Good." Sarah replied and looked around over the beach.

"Who are you looking for?" Jessica asked, with a look in her eye.

"Have you seen where Zack went? He was just right here."

"I think he went over to talk to Freddy. Why? You like him don't you?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Well…he IS the only one that you will let get near you…other than me of course."

"So, you point being?"

"Well you like him. And he likes you!"

"He does not, he likes some other girl. He told me."

"How do you know that it is not you?"

"Because I just know ok? Can we let this damn thing go?"

"Ok, ok spazz monkey."

"Oh what ever."

"Oh come on what did I say now." Jessica said, with a smile on her face chasing after Sarah.

* * *

Oh my gosh, I'm so excited!" Jessica said, as they were walking back to the hotel. "My mom is coming…just in time for my birthday….I haven't seen her in about a year, because of her business trips and stuff! Every thing has to be PERFECT" She finished.

Sarah looked at her. "Jess calm down!"

"Its hard to though!" Jessica said, twirling around.

Zack looked at Sarah. "Psycho case, isn't she?" He asked.

Sarah laughed for the first time in a few days. "Yeah, she can be such an effing prep at times too...too much of a perfectionist…it gets on my effing nerves all the time, but I don't know what we would do with out her."

"I HEARD THAT!" Jessica cried, and Zack laughed.

* * *

Jessica rolled over onto her stomach, on her bed, a day planner in her hand. "Every thing has to be PERFECT for when my mom gets here!" She said to Sarah.

"Right, ok, I'm just going to leave", Sarah got up, and opened the door chuckling to herself. As she stepped out of the door, she bumped into some one.

"Oh sorry…"Sarah started, but when she turned around and saw Dylan, she scowled. "Oh, its you." She said.

"What do you mean 'oh its you?'" He asked.

"What are you daft? I don't want to see you." She said, and then walked off in a big huff.

(Make line here)

"Ok everyone! My mom is going to be here in five hours. All we have is five hours. Lets get moving!" Jessica screamed out to them all. They have all been cleaning for about two hours and were all tired.

"Come on Jess. Do we have to do this?" Bayne asked, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"Yes we do." She said, then walked off to go and clean the bathroom.

* * *

Jessica was in the cab on her way to the airport and very excited._ Oh my god!_ Was all she could think. She looked up to the cabby and asked him to turn to the news. He reluctantly turned it and then Jessica heard something that she would never forget. "Tonight, we have a sad, sad story. Plane 456 from London, has crashed." Jessica looked at the information her mom sent her over an email, and saw that her moms flight had been 456. _Maybe she was on a different plan?_ She thought. "There were no survivors. But one was close. Mrs. Marry Elizabeth was rushed to the nearest hospital but did not last very long. When they pulled in the doctors did everything that they could but could not fix her terrible injuries." Jessica shot strait up. "Can you take me back to the house you picked me up from please?" She asked him.

"And why would that be?" He asked.

"That was my mom they were just talking about."

The cabby racked his brain, and remembered that she wouldn't shut up that her mom was coming her, and that she hadn't seen her for almost a year.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Was all he said, and then turned the car around the next chance he got to.

Jessica stained out of the window and had hot tears slowly falling down her face. They were pulling up to the street, when she asked if he could drop her off here, and she could walk the rest of the way. He protested but she said that she had needed sometime to her self. He told her that she did not need to play, but paid anyways, and even gave him a twenty-dollar tip. "Thanks and feel better." He said, and then drove off.

Jessica was walking along the street when she felt someone pull her over to them and give them a hug. When they and finished there embrace she looked up to see it was Bayne. "I know, I know. We all heard it on the news. I'm so sorry." Was all her said and then pulled her into a hug once more. She sobbed freely on his chest. He picked her up and started to walk the two blocks left to Billy's house.

* * *

When Bayne stepped threw the door with Jessica a in his arms everyone crowded around. "Shush...she's sleeping." He said, then walked her up to her room, and laid her down on her bed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead, then turned off the light, and walked over to the door, and slowly shut it, trying hard not to wake her.

* * *

Jessica woke up the next morning with a terrible headache. All of a sudden she remembered the night before, and started to cry once more._ NO, NO! I will not let this bother me anymore. I haven't seen her on so long. It doesn't matter!_ She thought. After trying very hard, she got the tears to stop. She headed down stairs to see everyone at the kitchen table waiting for her. She didn't say anything. She walked over to the counter and pulled out an Advil container and glass of water. She took the two pills then walked over to the table and sat down. "How are you feeling?" Sarah asked her.

"Like shit. But I'll live."

"Do you want us to do anything?" Freddy asked.

"No, I'm ok for now. Thanks though." Jessica said. The finished her water and got up. She put the cup in the sink and walked over to the living room and out on the TV and turned it to her favorite show. 'Lawyers at work.'

* * *

It had been two weeks since the night that Jessica's mom had died and it was the day of the funeral. Everyone was dressed in black. All of the girls were wearing nice black dresses. And all of the guys were wearing their best suits with a black shirt and tie. They had moved the funeral to America since Jessica was not in London at the time. The all piled into the cab that was waiting. Jessica was sitting beside Sarah. She turned to her. "Would you stay with me? To here my mom's will?" Jessica asked her. Sarah shook her head yes, and gave her best friend a hug.

* * *

After the funeral and they all had paid their respects. Sarah and Jessica were sitting on one of the four benches, and were waiting to here her mother's will. "And last but not least." The mad said. "Jessica Elizabeth, will be looked after by her mothers best friend. Natalie Taylor." Jessica looked over to Sarah, she gave her a hug, and started to cry.

* * *

When they had gotten back everyone asked how it was. The two friends told them that it turned out not to be that bad, now that they would be sisters. Everyone was thrilled. Sarah called her mom and told her the good news that Jessica would not come and live with them. She was also thrilled and was happy that Jessica was finally starting to cheer up. Jessica was talking to Sarah's mom, and she was explaining how Jessica would have her own room. And that she could do anything she wanted to do with it.

The day just kept on getting better and better. The sun came out so they all decided that they would go to the beach. When they were there all of the girls were sun tanning. While Jessica was drawing on a piece of paper how she would like her room to be when she got back so that she could send her 'mom' and email of it. Sarah looked over on the peace of paper, and saw what she was doing. It was pink. All pink. Sarah gave a chuckle and Jessica looked up. She saw Sarah trying to control her laughter and threw some sand in her direction. Sarah's face was soaked in sand. "HEY!" she screamed and threw some at Jessica. They started to have a war when everyone joined in. Billy had complained that sand could get in someone eye so they moved it to a water war. It needed up having all of the girls against all of the guys. The guys had once since each one of them had picked up a girl and threw her into the water.

After the fight they were all drying off and Jessica was back to drawing out her room. Katie and Billy were arguing over whom had won the water fight. Dylan came up to Sarah and asked if they could talk. Sarah agreed so they started to walk and talk.

"So, how have you been?" He asked, breaking the icy silence.

"I've been ok I guess. You?" She asked, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm ok. But I do miss you."

"I miss you to, but I don't know if we can ever have anything again. Can we at least be friends again?"

"Yes, but can we be friends with benefit?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"No, just like you to ruin a nice moment." She laughed out.

"Fine, friends?" he said sticking out his hand.

"Friends," she said, and gave him a big hug. They walked back over to where everyone else was.

* * *

It had been about three hours since they arrived at the beach. Jessica had finished her drawing and walked back over to the hotel to email it since they were going home in about two weeks. Sarah was sitting on a chair reading a book when there was a shadow over her book. She looked up and took off her sunglasses. It was Zack. "Hey, what's up?" She asked, and gave him a smile.

"Just wondering what you were doing," he said, he sat down next to her on a chair.

"Cool." She replied and put her sunglasses back on.

"So I see you and Dylan are back together." He said, with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh no. I don't think that I could ever date him again," She said, and gave a chuckle. He chuckled as well, "We are just friends again, now."

"Oh, well that's great!" He said, very happily.

"You seem happy about that."

"Well I am."

"Why?"

"Well, this way I can ask you out. Right?" He asked.

Sarah gave a big smile and said; "Oh why dear sir. Your wanting to go out with lil' ol' me?" She said that in her best country accent she could pull off.

"Oh well lil' lady. I think I am." He said, also trying to pull off the accent.

"Well then, I think I should be obliged to say. Dear sir, I shall be very happy to accept your proposal." Zack gave a big smile. He went over to her chair and gave her a short but very passionate kiss.

* * *

"What is this?" Jessica asked steeping up to see Sarah on Zack's lap.

"Zack asked me out!" Sarah screeched. Zack blushed. Jessica gave her friend a hug and told Zack to take care of her, or he will have to pay.

They were all walking back to the hotel. Zack and Sarah were hand in hand talking to Jessica and Bayne, who were also hand in hand. Bayne pulled Jessica back and told her he wanted to talk to her. They told the rest they would all meet up later. Bayne pulled Jessica over to a bench and sat her down. He sat down next to her and pulled out a big black box. "Jessica Elizabeth, with you be my girlfriend?" He asked, and opened the box for Jessica to see a solid gold heart necklace in the shape of a heart with one single diamond where the two bottoms met.

"Oh Bayne, of course I will!" Jessica screeched and gave him a kiss. Bayne put the necklace on her.

* * *

Dylan was sitting at the beach in the sand, with his chin on his knees, watching the ocean. He sighed. He felt so alone. He had never felt this alone in his life. He was happy that he and Sarah were cool, but relationship wise, Bayne had Jessica (finally) and Sarah had…Dylan swallowed. Zack. He wondered what Sarah saw in Zack that she didn't see in him.

Dylan sighed again.

"Hey".

Dylan spun around to see Katie standing behind him. "Oh…hey Katie." He said. He hadn't really chatted with Katie that much. She knew that Sarah was friends with her but…Dylan never really bothered.

Katie sat down beside him. "What's up Dylan?" She asked.

Dylan, a little taken aback shrugged. Katie looked horrified.

"Oh…ok then, I'll leave you alone." She said, getting up.

Dylan shook his head. "Sorry. I'm just…thinking."

Katie sat back down. "About what?"

Dylan sighed. "Sarah."

"Your not fully over her yet, are you?" She asked.

Dylan shook his head. "No, not really."

There was silence for a bit.

"Why are you moping about?" Dylan asked.

Katie shrugged. "Zack dumped me."

"Why?"

"He said that we weren't meant to be, or some other crap like that." Katie replied.

Dylan threw some sand into the air, causing the wind to make it fly back in his and Katie's faces,

"Very nice." Said Katie, wiping sand out of her face.

There was silence for an ever longer while this time.

"So…Sarah and Zack are dating now?" Dylan asked.

Katie shrugged. "Who cares?"

"Not me…" Dylan said.

"Sure you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No."

"I do." Katie fell back sprawled out in the sand. "Why does every one have to like Sarah?" She asked, obviously jealous.

Dylan shrugged. "Because she's a good kisser."

Katie tried to smack his arm, but, since she was lying down, gravity was not on her side.

She suddenly sat back up again. "Oh my gosh, I have just had the BEST idea in the history of ideas!"

Dylan looked at her. "What?"

"Ok, maybe, and don't hold me to this, because only maybe, if WE get…together, Sarah and Zack will get jealous!"

Dylan shook his head. "They won't get jealous. I'm sure of that."

Katie shook her head. "They might! You never know! I really love Zack…I was devastated when he broke up with me…please Dylan!" She gave him puppy dog eyes.

Dylan sighed. "Aw…don't give me those…I can't say no to those…fine."

* * *

Katie and Dylan were walking back to the hotel.

"Dylan, put your arm around me." Katie said quietly through clenched teeth.

Dylan hesitantly put his arm around Katie.

"Its not natural," She said, still through clenched teeth, trying to smile.

Dylan was trying to smile as well. "Well it doesn't help that you're as tall as me!" he shot back.

Katie looked at him. She crossed herself. "Never mind…lets just…oh look, there's Jessica and Sarah." Katie pointed up ahead.

"Oh, hey guys!" Jessica called from down the hall.

"Why are you sitting outside?" Katie asked snobbishly.

"Were working on it!" Sarah snapped back.

Jessica shrugged and said "SARAH dropped the room key in the gutter…Bayne was the only smart one and went to ask at the front desk for a new one. He said that Dylan had their room key too…"

Katie and Sarah were staring daggers at each other.

Dylan, noticing this said, "Katie um…its kind of late…lets go outside, and get you a cab home…"

"Good idea!" Jessica said, also noticing the tenseness between the two.

After Katie and Dylan had left, Jessica turned to Sarah. "WHAT was that all about?" She asked.

Sarah made a face. "His arm was around her…they are obviously up to some thing! She's such a slut."

"SARAH!" Jessica cried. "A few days ago, you and her were like…best friends!"

Sarah shrugged and sat back down. "Times have changed."

Jessica slunk down beside her. "Your…your not fully over Dylan, are you?" She asked gently.

Sarah put her face in her hands. "I DON'T KNOW!" She cried out.

"At least your mom isn't dead." Jessica said quietly.

"Jess…I thought you were over that!"

"I know…but I mean…she is my mom and every thing."

They sat in silence to until Bayne came running up the hall with a key. "The man behind the counter wouldn't let me take the key!" He gasped.

Jessica stood up, pulling Sarah up as well. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Bayne swallowed. "Yeah…I'm…fine."

Sarah's eyes were still narrowed.

"What's up with her?" Bayne asked, looking at Sarah.

Jessica smirked. "Sarah's jealous because there is some thing going on between Dylan and Katie."

Sarah hit Jessica in the arm. "I AM NOT!"

"Sure."

"No, really I'm not!"

Bayne snickered. "I'll believe that when pigs fly."

Sarah huffed and started walking down the hall.

"Sarah? WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Jessica called after her. "We were only joking!"

Sarah kept on walking. She bumped into someone and looked up to see Bayne. "God for a shy person you sure are really fast." she said, and gave him a smile.

"You do know that we were only joking right?" He asked, and returned the smile.

"Yeah I know. But it does bug me you know. I mean he never bothered to talk to her before and we were good friend's and I mean we just become friend's again you know?"

"Well I don't really know, but think about how he feel's. You just started to go out with Zack. When he found out he was pretty sad."

"Yeah I guess good point. Well I'm going to go to bed now. Thanks. See you in the morning." Sarah said, and walked off into the elevator.

* * *

Jessica burst into her and Sarah's room and woke Sarah up. "Oh sorry!" She said. But it is a good thing that you are up. Ok well you know how we opened up for the band before?"

"Yes, carry on." Sarah said, and rubbed her eyes.

"Well they want us to open up for them again!"

"Awesome, when?"

"Uh...you see that's the bad part. Tomorrow. So we uh...kind of have to practice….like now."

"What! Why?"

"Because the show is in the afternoon."

"Oh god, Ok is everyone ready?"

"Yeah they are. I got them all first so you could have a little more sleep since you had a really long day."

"Ok, let me get dressed. Wait I am."

"You're going to practice in your PJ's?"

"Why not?"

"I guess."

* * *

It was about ten in the morning when the two bands had finally stopped practicing. Sarah and Summer's voices where quite hoarse, but they were ready to go on all the same. Sarah and Jessica headed up to their room to go and get maybe two hours of sleep in before the show. Jessica was asleep by the time Sarah was just crawling into bed. She heard a knock on the door and opened it up, to see Zack. "Hey come in." she whispered. He stepped through the door and walked over and sat on her bed. "What's up?" she asked. He looked down and twiddled his thumbs. "Hey, what the hell is on your shirt?"

"Oh yeah. I was trying to fix my dad's car for him and I got oil all on me."

"Oh smart move there, Mooneyham."

"Hey, don't call me that."

"And why would that be?"

"Because people who hate me call me that. And to me it sounds like you hate me. That's the last thing I want to happen."

"What who hates you. Oh let me get my hands on them. I'll kill 'em!"

"Sarah calm down, it's ok." Zack laughed.

"You sure, because I really will."

"I know."

"Ok. No offence but you shirt smells like crap."

"Yeah I know."

"Here I will try and find you another one."

"Ok." Sarah got up from the bed and looked over in the dresser she had across from her bed. She looked in every drawer for a shirt.

"Sorry this is all I have" She said, and held up and pink tube top.

"I would rather see that on you. I would prefer just to take my shirt off." He said and then took of his shirt.

"Hell no. I would never where this. This is Jessica's friend, Laurens, I accidentally packed it."

"Oh ok."

* * *

After about ten minutes of talking Sarah had fallen asleep and Zack joined her and fell asleep as well. Jessica woke up about two hours later to see the two in Sarah's bed. She never thought anything of it until she saw that Zack's shirt was removed. _Did they…? No they couldn't have. I'll ask her at the party tonight maybe. When she's drunk. Then she'll tell me._ Jessica thought. She walked over to Sarah and shook her to wake her up. "Mmm." Sarah moaned.

"You have to get up. The show is starting in two hours."

Sarah shot right up. "Really. Oh my god. I have to get ready."

"It's ok." Jessica laughed. "I lied to get you up. It starts in four."

"Oh ok good. I would have killed my self. If I didn't get ready in time."

"I know. I'm going to go and have a shower okay?"

"Yeah sure. Just save some hot water for me."

"Right."

Sarah got out of bed and walked over to the other side. She knelt down._ Aww he looks so pretty!_ Sarah thought. She shook him lightly. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "You have to get up now. You have to go and get ready."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Okay." Zack got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Sarah followed. Zack opened the door and gave her a kiss and then left.

* * *

The show had been a big hit. The two bands had played together at the end. And they even got Dewy to sing one or two songs. They were at the after party. And by now every one was either drunk or tipsy. Jessica thought that this would be a prime time to ask Sarah about earlier, since she wasn't drunk at all. She walked up to the dancing drunk girl and pulled her over to the side. "Yo, what do you want? I was dancing." Sarah asked, giggling.

"I wanted to ask you about this morning. I saw you and Zack in bed together and his shirt was off. Did you guys…you know...?" Jessica asked. Looking down. Both of them never knew that Dylan was standing beside a guy who was beside Jessica, and he over heard everything. He heard Sarah giggle and to him that meant a yes. Sarah was about to answer when she heard a very high-pitched scream. Her and Jessica ran over to see Zack on the floor holding his nose. "What the hell Dylan?" Jessica asked. Seeing Dylan's hand in a fist, and also saw that he was breathing shallowly.

Zack got up and punched Dylan back. "What the hell was that for? You ass!" he yelled. Dylan regained his balance and started to scream back at him.

"You had sex with my girlfriend. I thought we were friends!"

"You cheated on her. She's not your girl friend anymore. She's mine! And we never had sex!"

"Then how come when Jessica asked Sarah, Sarah giggled?"

"That was before you dumb ass! We never had sex. I was about to say no, when I heard some girl scream." Sarah yelled, and ran out of the house. She was embarrassed and humiliated.

* * *

After Sarah had ran out Zack punched Dylan in the jaw and ran after her. Dylan tried to get by but Jessica stopped him.

Sarah was walking around the town in the poring rain. Zack was trying to find her and see if she was ok, but he couldn't find her. He got the idea of phoning her cell phone and seeing if she would answer. She saw that it was him a picked up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, are you ok? Where are you?" Zack asked, frightened.

"I'm...ok I guess. I'm, at seven eleven."

"Stay there, ok?"

"Yeah sure." She said, and hung up the phone. Zack heard the dial town and hung up. What he didn't know was that after Sarah had hung up she ran down the street and left her cell phone ware Zack would be able to find it. She ran until her legs could carry her no more, and then she stopped at a bench and sat down to catch her breath. A bus came by, and she dug deep in her pockets to find change to get on. She had enough but all she had to do is see if the bus led away from everyone else. It headed for somewhere Billy was talking about a few days ago. He went there with his family one day, but it took two hours to get there by bus or car. Sarah got on and told him that she would be going as far as he could take her. The bus driver saw that she was crying but did nothing about it. She took a seat at the back of the bus beside some old guy that she had seen around from time to time. He got off on the next stop and walked away. Sarah moved over to sit in the window seat and out her feet up so no one would sit beside her. She needed some time to her self.

* * *

Zack got to seven eleven to only find Sarah's cell phone on a bench. "Damn it!" He screamed. People gave him disapproving looks and kept on walking down the street. He didn't know what to do so he went back to the house. When he got there he saw Jessica waiting on the front porch. "Hey." He said.

"Hey," she echoed. "Did you find her?"

"I called her and she said that she would wait for me at the seven eleven just down the street but when I got there all I saw was her cell phone. She left it there so we wouldn't be able to find her."

"Oh god. We have to find her. Can I see your cell? I forgot mine in the hotel room."

Zack handed her his cell phone and Jessica flipped it open to dial a number, all Zack could see that it was a long distance call. But at that time he did not care how much it would cost. "Hello?" Jessica said. "Hey, Sarah is gone, we don't know where to find her. And I thought that I would call you since you know her better then all of us do. Where do you think she went?" there was a long pause and then Jessica spoke once more. "Ok thanks, love you too, bye." She said and then hung up the phone, she gave the phone back then told Zack what happened. "Well...I called her mom since she knows Sarah better then the rest of us. Sarah has run away before and she ran just down the block. But Sarah in the hard times in her life when her parent's split up said that she would run away, fare away! So her mom thinks she went somewhere far. Do you know anywhere?"

* * *

The bus driver turned around to look at Sarah.

"Sorry Miss." He said. "This is the last stop, I am afraid you'll have to get off."

Sarah was the last person on the bus, She didn't have any belongings with her, other than her jacket, so, and it wasn't annoying to the bus driver.

Sarah looked at a map by the bus stop. Addams Lake. That was the place Billy had described a few days ago. Sarah sighed and sat down on the bench. It was misting, so Sarah was in no mood to go for a walk. She felt really tired, from running…and being on a 2 hour bus ride. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

Jessica and Zack were both frantic with worry. Jessica was pacing, and Zack was sitting down with his head in his hands. It wasn't like the rest of the gang wasn't worried, but they were more…level headed.

"I just don't get it, where would she have gone?" Jessica asked.

"Our plane for England is leaving tomorrow." Bayne said.

"She would have known that!" Jessica snapped.

"Wait…wait a second." Billy said. "Remember how I was describing Addams Lake? Well…I don't know…maybe she went there."

"How long is the bus ride there again Billy?" Zack asked.

"About…2 hours."

"Ok, lets do the math here…she has been gone for about 3 and a half hours. About 45 minutes would have been when Zack was looking for her, that gives her 15 minutes to get on the bus, and then 30 minutes to be at Addams Lake. Yeah, sounds right to me." Jessica said.

"When's the next bus to Addams Lake?" Zack asked.

Billy thought for a moment. "Probably in about 3 hours."

"I am calling a cab." Freddy said, picking up the phone.

* * *

When the cab arrived, every one was disappointed to see that the cab couldn't fit them all. They decided Zack and Jessica should go, along with Dylan and Bayne.

* * *

When they got there, Bayne saw something lying down on the bench about 300 meters in front of them. He told the cab to wait there, he started to run to it, and Zack and Dylan followed. Leaving Jessica to stay in the cab. His thought was right. There Sarah was, lying on the bench fast asleep. When Zack and Dylan got there, Zack saw her and lifted her up and carried her over to the cab.

* * *

Sarah awoke the next morning feeling dizzy and sick. She ran over to the toilet when she felt hot saliva in her moth. She threw up, then felt a hand rubbing her back. She looked up to see Zack. With, to her surprise, tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"You...you are my problem. You make me so worried. Every time I see you I get all tongue-tied. I can't help my self. Sarah Taylor. I LOVE YOU!" He said, and pulled her into a teddy bear hug. Sarah pulled away since she was having trouble breathing. She got up and almost fell when she felt Zack hold her up.

"I love you too." she whispered, and fell back asleep. Zack let a hot tear drip down his cheek. He decided that he would let her sleep and pack her things for her.

* * *

Zack was packing Sarah's things, when he was looking in his coat pocket for something, he found it and pulled out a large black velvet box. He put it on top of all her things, in her carry on bag for the plain.

* * *

Sarah awoke once more, and looked at the clock beside her and saw that they had to leave for the plain in about one hour. She got up but bumped into Zack. "Oh sorry." she said.

"Do you remember the conversation, before you fell asleep?" He couldn't stop him self he just had to ask.

Sarah nodded her head and smiled, Zack lent over and kissed her (A long and deep kiss.) Sarah stopped the kiss and looked at him like he was crazy. "What?" He asked.

"Umm...I also remember throwing up. Ew your nast, you just like made out with me, and I didn't even brush my teeth after."

"So."

"Ew."

"I don't care I love you."

"Aw...but it's still gross." Sarah said, and gave a small chuckle.

Sarah noticed that her bags were packed and thanked Zack.

* * *

They were in the airport saying their good byes. Sarah was hugging everyone and leaving Zack for last, so she could have the longest with him. When she got to him he saw a chain around his neck. "Hey, when did you get this?" she asked.

"I little while ago. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's sexy." she said, and stuck her tongue out a bit.

"Good, I'm glade you think that. I'm going to' miss you So much!"

"Me too." Sarah said, tears stinging her eyes. She let one fall. Zack lifted his hand and whipped it away with his thumb.

"Hey, don't cry. We will see each other again soon. I might be transferring to your school next year."

"But what about your family, and the band?"

"I asked them. They said that it was fine, and if I get accepted were moving out there." Sarah gave a scream and jumped on him and gave him a hug. She let go and gave him one last kiss. And she made sure that it was a good one too. She let him go when she heard their names being called so that they could get on the plain. She gave him one last hug and walked off. Tears once again stinging her eyes. She looked back and smiled and mouthed out I love you. And let one tear trail down. She saw a tear on his face when he mouthed I love you back.

* * *

They were all on the plane and Sarah opened her carry on bag to see a large black velvet box. She opened it to see a chain just like the one Zack had but smaller with a heart on the end. There was a small note the read 'mine says your name, but your has a little more to it. Read the back of the heart.' Sarah turned the heart over to see it engraved with the words: 'love you always. Zack.' She put it on and held it for a bit then put in her earphones and listened to music.

Once Jessica got back from the rest room, she saw the necklace. "Who's that from?" She asked.

Sarah took out her headphones. "Zack. Read it!"

Jessica looked at it. "Aw! That is SO totally sweet! He's a keeper" She joked. "I mean really, guys don't say they love girls that often."

Sarah smacked her in the arm and they both giggled.

* * *

They all got off the plan. They were going to pick up their suitcases when Jessica and Sarah saw Sarah's mom, and ran over and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

**(A/N Hey guys this is LivesForLifeLivesForLoveLivesForLaughter otherwise known as Sarah. I had so much fun writing this Story with Jessie. Oh my god. I'm so sad that it is at its end. I wish it could never stop. But I'm thinking that we might just have a sequel. Please review and tell us what you think about the whole story. This chapter is long, and we love it. Here is Jessie.**

**Hey guys, this is Girly.X.Girl, otherwise known as Jessie. We would really love to do a sequel, and I think that our writing has gotten better, like WAY better, than when we first started, so maybe people will actually read the sequel. BUT in the mean time, we are going to write a Narnia story, so, check that out, it will be under MY profile this time, but both of us will write it. I am really sad this had to end, but, hey, every story has an ending right? Love you all! Thanks!)**


End file.
